Ginny's Sixth Year
by Hp-Music-Fan-25
Summary: Ginny goes to Hogwarts for her Sixth year. She goes through a lot with Neville and Luna. What happens this year at Hogwarts? Please Read. Review if you want to. Rated T just to be safe. 7/29/11 Complete, and being rewritten.
1. Heading Back to Hogwarts

**Author Note: Okay Readers, this is the start of the updated version. I hope it's better and well written. Reviews are nice. I take them into account. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Heading Back to Hogwarts

"Are you sure you want to go back Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter. Ginny looked up from her checklist she made to make sure she had everything she needed for school. It's August 29th, 2 days before she is due on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was in one of the spare rooms at Great Aunt Muriel's and her mother came in to check on her. Ginny walked over to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Yes, mom," Ginny said, "We don't know who's going to be teaching, and McGonagall won't let Death Eaters teach there, even if Snape is Headmaster."

"I know dear," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I just want to make sure you're okay with going back. I just want to keep you safe."

Ginny nodded. Ginny was, truthfully, nervous to be going back to school, but she felt like she had to. She had to be there and help out at Hogwarts, even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione won't be there. She felt there was something she had to do there.

"Make sure you stay up here during the meeting," Mrs. Weasley said leaving the room, Ginny nodded to her in response. The door closed and Ginny glanced out the window. An owl was sitting on her windowsill, looking at her. It was a light brown barn owl, and she has seen it before. Luna's owl was carrying a letter on it's leg. Ginny opened the window and grabbed the letter from the owl.

**_Dear Ginny,_**

**_I'm excited to be going back to school with you and Neville. Neville told me he was working on the coins that we used in the DA two years ago and he improved them. I wonder who our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. Daddy told me he wasn't sure, but he's been busy re-making the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He has all the things he needs. I've been helping with the actually building of it. Daddy also got the Crumple-Horned Short-snout Horn! I wish you could have just come over to my house instead of send owls, but I know that it's dangerous outside. Well, I'll see you in a couple days._**

**_Love,_**

**_Luna._**

Ginny smiled at the letter. Luna would talk about diadems and horns of mythical creatures. Ginny was going to send a letter back, but she would see her the day after next. She folded up the letter and put it in her trunk, wondering what this year at Hogwarts will be like.

"You got all your books? Your robes? Your owl?" Mrs. Weasley fussed. Ginny smiled and nodded. It was different only having one child to worry about, instead of the multiples she is used to.

"I have everything Mum," Ginny said, hugging her parents. Her father held her.

"Be safe darling," he said. He wasn't as keen on letting her go back to Hogwarts, but they agreed that it was easier to run the Order without her around and worried about being ambushed and worrying about her. He didn't like the safety issue there, but he thought it was better with McGonagall. Ginny boarded the train and got help putting her trunk in the overhead compartments. Luna and Neville arrived in her compartment minutes after the train started moving.

"Good summer?" Neville asked us. Ginny shrugged.

"Basically confined to my room while Order meetings were going on," Ginny said. "Luna?"

"Daddy and I have been making more Quibblers," she said, opening her bag and shoving two magazines in Ginny's hands. She passed one to Neville and opened it up. There were articles on how the Daily Prophet was full of rubbish and how we needed to support Harry and the Order. It was intriguing. There was nothing about Wakspurts, or Nargles, just normal things. Ginny never told Luna this, but some things in the Quibbler was fiction. Nothing was real, but this was the best thing Ginny has seen since summer began. She closed the Quibbler and set it aside and looked out her compartment door to see Seamus with his trunk. He opened the door and came in.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" Seamus asked. The three others nodded and Seamus boosted his trunk up with Neville. "Thanks. Don't know many others and no one else is here."

"It's cool Seamus," Neville said. Ginny looked at her three friends then leaned into them.

"I have an idea," Ginny said quietly. The three others leaned in too and looked at her earnestly. Suddenly, the train stopped. Everyone was sticking heads out of their compartment doors and looking around. Micheal, Terry, and Anthony were right beside them, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, were on their other side. Suddenly, there was a voice.

"Everyone sit back in your compartments," said Draco Malfoy, "I'm Head Boy and you have to listen to what I say." Ginny pushed everyone back in. Then he was at their door, smirking at them. He walked away. It was silent on the train, no one spoke, waiting for something. It was minutes later before a group of 4 Death Eaters were at their door. They opened it, wands out. Ginny and her group glared at them.

"Where is Harry Potter?" one said. Ginny recognized his voice. He was one of the Death Eaters to crash Bill's wedding. She wanted to take her wand out and hex them, but stopped when Neville stood up.

"He isn't here, losers," he said. Ginny stood up beside him, wand out. The four Death Eaters looked at them.

"Show some respect," he said. "You are in no position to be mouthing off." Ginny and her friends glanced at each other then sat down slowly. The Death Eaters smirked and closed the compartment door. Everyone waited in silence. About an hour later, the Hogwarts Express blew it's whistle and continued on its way. Ginny and her friends sighed.

"So what's this idea, Ginny," Seamus asked. Luna and Neville looked at her again.

"We need to reform Dumbledore's Army," Ginny said. "Snape is going to hire teachers that aren't going to be helpful for us, and it's our best bet at surviving this year."

"Sounds good to me," Neville said. "And the four of us should lead. We were in the original DA and we know Harry the best. Seamus wasn't at the Department of Mysteries, but he learns quickly."

"I agree," Seamus said, "We need the DA again."

"The room of Requirements is perfect, no one can get in as long as we are the only ones who know the thing to get in. We'll have to be complex because Malfoy knows it from 2 years ago."

"Good idea," Neville said, "and we'll have to change it every time for security." Ginny nodded. She stood up and walked out of the compartment. She walked toward the Patils and Lavender. She opened the door and all three girls looked at her. She knew there was some tension because of Ron and Lavender's relationship, but she knew that she can trust them.

"Hey Ginny," Parvati said, "what's up?" Ginny pointed her wand at the door and put a silencing charm on it. She sat down across from them.

"You three were in the original DA right?" She said. All three nodded.

"I was thinking about reforming the DA," Ginny said getting to the reason quickly, "do you want to join again?"

"Of course," Lavender said, smiling, "it was great back in the day."

"We'll be loyal too," Padma said, "I know how serious it is to keep it a secret." Ginny nodded and took out a piece of parchment and wrote her name at the top. Padma, Parvati, and Lavender all signed underneath. She said goodbye and walked out. She walked past her compartment to Micheal, Terry, and Anthony. The three boys all looked at her as she did the same thing. The boys agreed to join the new DA and signed the paper too. Ginny went back and had Neville, Luna, and Seamus sign the paper as well. Neville looked at the signatures.

"What about Ernie, Hannah, and Susan?" Neville said, "Zacharias isn't on the roster either. I could see if there's anyone else in my year who want to join. Wanye Hopkins is a Hufflepuff, I've talked to him a couple times. Maybe we can recruit him. There are also siblings of DA members."

Ginny made note to find all of them and maybe add them to the list. Neville handed her the list and she put it inside her bag. Suddenly, the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the doorway. Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and Luna all stood up, wands in their hands.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Careful Weasley," Malfoy sneered, "I'd show some respect to your superiors."

"What makes you a superior," Neville said, "being a Death Eater?"

"You need to leave," Luna said, the misty feel of her voice leaving.

"What's it to you Longbottom?" Malfoy said. "You're the lowest on the ladder, even lower than Weasley."

"Neville's ten times the man you'll ever be," Seamus sneered. Neville's face didn't leave Malfoy's face.

"Just leave Malfoy, before you make us hex you," Neville threatened.

"I can do whatever I want, Longbottom," Malfoy said, sauntering in and sat on the bench. Crabbe and Goyle looked at their leader with admiration and sneered at the others. Luna walked up to Malfoy.

"You know Malfoy," Luna said, "Wakspurts love me and they listen to me, so I can make one attack you. You don't want a Wackspurt to be around you all day because they would never leave you alone and-"

"Well Loony," Malfoy said, looking at her as if she was crazy, "If I knew I was going to be bored to death I wouldn't have come in."

"Don't call her Loony," Neville said. Malfoy ignored him and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave. Malfoy went to the door and looked back in.

"Just a final warning," he said, "if I were you, I'd show some respect to me. I have a lot of power this year."

Malfoy left and Ginny shut the door shut. Luna and Neville sat by each other. Seamus waited until Ginny sat down to sit down next to her.

"It doesn't matter what he says," Ginny said. "As long as we have the DA, he can't hurt us."

Neville, Luna, and Seamus nodded in agreement, but Malfoy's warning didn't leave them that easily. The four left to change into their robes and came back and sat in silence for the rest of the ride. The train stopped at Hogsmeade and the four of them got into a carriage together. The four of them looked at the illuminated castle as they approached.

"Let this year begin," Seamus said.

* * *

**So what do you think of the revision? Better? Worse? The Same? Let me know. I'm hoping to finish the revising soon. I wasnt going to change alot of things, just basically add details and some things that happened in the books that I forgot when I originally started. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**

**Hp-Music-Fan-25**


	2. The Year Begins

**I finally finished this chapter. I edited it a couple times and its way longer...**

**Disclamer i dont own anything but the plot...**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Year Begins**_

"I can't believe this," whispered Ginny to Neville, who sat across from her, in anger as the 1st years came in, "there aren't as many first years as there should be,"

Neville and Ginny watched as one by one, the first years were sorted. After the sorting, there were only five first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and only four new Hufflepuffs, the other 10 first years went to Slytherin.

"Now," started snape "before we begin our feast, I would like to say a speech." There was a short pause. "First, we have new staff members, Professor Carrow," the brother of the Carrows stood up, "is taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Carrow," the sister of the Carrows stood up, "is taking over Muggle Studies. And I, Professor Snape, am taking over as Headmaster this year at Hogwarts." There was small clapping from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, but it was barely heard over the loud cheers and clapping from the Slytherin table. Snape smirked.

"There's nothing left to say, so let's begin the feast." Snape sat back down as the food appeared.

Neville started eating but Ginny didn't. Nearly Headless Nick sat beside her.

"Why aren't you eating?" Nick asked Ginny. "The food is the same as all the other years."

"It's not that," Ginny said, "It's weird, why didn't Snape say anything else?"

Neville shrugged. Ginny loaded her plate and started eating.

"Now that the feast is over, you may go to your Common Rooms," Snape said shortly. Everyone stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny and Neville sat in the Common Room for a couple hours.

"Leading the D.A this year is going to be harder than two years ago," said Neville.

"I know," Ginny replied, "but I have some ideas. I tell you and Luna tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

Ginny walked up to the girls' dormitory as Neville went up to the boys'.

_**The Next Morning**_

"I think we should start D.A meetings tomorrow," whispered Ginny, the next morning at breakfast.

"Why do we have to have it so early? Why don't we wait?" Neville whispered back.

"Because, I don't know how long half of these students will stay here. Think about it. We are probably starting the hardest and worst year at Hogwarts. We have to be prepared."

"We could just wait a couple more days,"

Ginny looked at Neville's schedule.

"We have break at three. I have Charms first. I'll ask Luna if she has break." Said Ginny, "I'll find you at lunch and tell you. If she has it with us, well meet in the Room of Requirements and plan when and what to do at the first meeting."

Neville nodded.

"I'll see you soon. I better go, my class starts in a couple minutes," Ginny said, standing up, she grabbed her bag and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Bye." Neville watched Ginny leave and looked up at the teachers' table.

Snape was sitting in the middle of the table; the Carrows were sitting on either sides of him, the other professors were in whispered conversations, and not looking too happy. Neville sighed.

_It's not Hogwarts anymore with all these Death Eaters. _He thought.

Neville stood up and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room to grab his bag and head off to Herbology.

_**Ginny**_

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and walked straight for Charms. She saw many Slytherins walking around and didn't like it one bit. She ignored all the taunts and teasing so she can talk to Luna. She stopped outside of the door to see, to her pleasure, Luna all by herself. She walked up to her friend.

"When do you have break?" Ginny asked her in a whisper.

"At three o-clock," Luna whispered back.

"Great, that's when Neville and I have break. We wanted to get together and have a meeting with just the three of us to talk about our first meeting."

Luna nodded.

"We'll meet in the Room of Requirements. I'll tell you later what to think of to get in."

Luna nodded. Many Gryffindors and Ravenclaws stopped outside the room. Some Slytherins stopped too; none of them were sixth years.

"Loony and Weasley, this must me our lucky day, isn't Blaise?" said Draco Malfoy, who walked up with Crabbe or Goyal and Blaise Zambini.

"This Charms class is for 6th years or are that stupid?" asked Ginny, glaring at the four older Slytherins.

Malfoy pulled out his wand quickly and shouted "CRUCIO" but Ginny was quick too and shouted, "STUPIFY".

Their spells collided in mid-air and rebounded, hitting the walls. Malfoy's spell made a deeper mark than Ginny's.

"The Cruciatus Curse is illegal," said Luna.

"I don't care Loony." Said Malfoy, as Crabbe and Goyal cackled. "We Slytherins have special privileges now with a new headmaster and an actual Defense Against the Dark Arts professor,"

"Professor McGonagall won't let you get these _special _privileges as long as she's still teaching here."

"I think we should find out what Professor Carrow and Headmaster Snape says," said Malfoy, taking a step toward Ginny. Ginny glared at him.

"As I said before Weasley, things will change. You'll find out by your first Defence against the Dark Arts class."

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyal, and Blaise turned around and walked back up the corridor. Professor Flitwick let them into the classroom. Ginny and Luna sat together. They were getting a lecture about what they would learn this year.

"I really want to know what the change is this year?" asked Luna in a whisper. "Everything seems to be the same."

"I know the Carrows are taking over Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies and Snape is the new headmaster, but I don't know anything else."

They sat there in thought for a moment. They came up with nothing.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Said Ginny, as she pulled out her wand and started working on today's work.

_**Neville**_

Neville walked outside to the greenhouses. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there yet, but, to his amazement, Ernie and Hannah were there. He walked up to them.

"Hey Neville," said Hannah.

"Hey Neville," started Ernie, "We were wondering when the first meeting will be?"

"We don't know yet," said Neville, "Ginny, Luna, and I are planning it today."

Ernie and Hannah nodded. Neville wanted to continue talking about the D.A, but students started to come by so he didn't. There wasn't much talking when they started the lesson.

_Ginny's right, we should start meetings right away._

_**Lunch**_

Ginny walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. She looked over down the Gryffindor table and found Neville at the table with no one around him. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Luna has break with us at three," she said in a whisper, "we'll meet in the Room of Requirements."

"What do we have to think of?"

"A meeting place where no one will find us or hear of our plans."

"Got it."

She got up quickly and looked at the Ravenclaw table, but Luna wasn't there. She walked out of the Great Hall and found Luna walking towards the door. She meets her half ways and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Luna.

"We're meeting in the Room of Requirements at three," Ginny said, "Think of 'a meeting place where no one will find us or hear of our plans,' got it?"

Luna nodded. They left the room. Luna walked to the Ravenclaw table as Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat in front of Neville.

"I told Luna," she said shortly.

Neville didn't say anything, but was looking at the Professor's table. Ginny looked at them too. Snape and the Carrows were in deep conversation but the other teachers weren't. In fact they just looked as if they were pretending to eat.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" asked Neville.

"I don't know," replied Ginny, "but it can't be good."

"I have Muggle Studies next," said Neville, "I thought it would be interesting to take but now a Death Eater is teaching it, I don't know what it's going to be like."

"Good luck, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts next," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Good luck to you too," said Neville.

"Thanks," said Ginny, glancing at the teachers' table one last time. Ginny stood up, "I better go."

"I should too," said Neville, standing up and walking out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny grabbed her bag as Neville got his. They went there separate ways.

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

Ginny walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. There were tables of two. Terry Boot and Micheal Corner sat at a table in the back, while Anthony sat by himself at a table in front of the table Micheal and Terry sat at. Luna walked in to the room after Ginny.

"I didn't know you had class too," said Ginny.

"I made thanks to the D.A," said Luna.

"Lets take this table here," said Ginny, pointing to a table across from Micheal and Terry. Luna nodded and they sat down. Amycus Carrow was standing at his desk.

"I'm here to teach you Defense," sneered Amycus, "So let's get started."

Ginny and Luna sat and watched as the Death Eater showed them the unforgivable curses, like Mad-Eye, using spiders. He gave a very detailed description about the curses and how to use them.

"You have to mean it," said Amycus, "you have to want to cause pain to your victim."

Ginny was listening, even though she didn't want to. She glanced at Luna who was watching Amycus as well. Their first work was to write a whole foot of parchment about the curses, description and how to use them. Ginny and Luna were the first ones out of the room after class.

"There is a lot of changes this year," said Luna.

Ginny nodded, as they walked to Transfiguration.

_**Muggle Studies**_

"When did you decide to take this class, Neville?" asked Ernie, as they sat in the room together.

"Last year, but I thought it would be interesting," said Neville. Ernie opened his mouth to talk, but Alecto started talking.

"You may think this is _Muggle Studies_," she began, "but I don't give a damn about those filthy muggles."

"Then why are we here," asked a Ravenclaw student Neville didn't know.

"We are going to learn how much better wizards are to filthy muggles and mudbloods."

She talked about wizards taking over the muggle world and finally has control. She gave them an assignment as well.

"I want you to write a foot-and-a-half page long essay on muggles and wizards and how much better wizards are." She cackled and as everyone left the room for their next class. It was almost three so Neville headed for the Room of Requirements. He was beside the door and walked past the wall three times thinking _'I need a meeting place where no one will find us or hear of our plans'. _After the third time, a door appeared. Neville walked in and sat down in an armchair that was there and looked around. There was a big gold lion emblazoned on scarlet tapestry hanging for Gryffindor, many bookshelves and books about spells and curses from what he could see, and a big table in the middle of the room with a couple chairs around it. He got up and walked around a little until the door opened to let Ginny and Luna in. Neville, Luna, and Ginny all took seats around the table.

"Let's get this meeting started," said Ginny, as she pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill.

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter...I worked really hard.**


	3. Into the Room of Requirements Once Again

**Here's Chapter 3...Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer i dont own anything but the plot...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Into the Room of Requirements Once Again**_

"We first need to find out when the first meeting should be," said Ginny, after Luna and Neville arrived at the Room of Requirements.

"I've been thinking about what you said about starting meetings right away and I agree with you," said Neville.

"I think it would be best too," said Luna.

"Then we'll start in two days then," said Ginny, writing it down, "Next we need to plan what we're going to do?"

Ginny, Neville and Luna decided to do every spell and practice them. They made a list of spells they know and to practice, from simple spells like _accio _and tickling charms to Patronuses and the Impediment Curse. Neville, Ginny, and Luna were looking through the books to make sure they got all the spells they need.

"I think we got all the spells," said Ginny, after 40 minutes of writing down spell, curse, and charm they could think of and looking through many books to see if they could find anything in them, "we also have to get ready for our next class."

"I'm still on break so I might stay in here a little bit," said Neville.

"You sure Neville?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" he said, Ginny put everything away and looked uncertain at Neville, but left with Luna to go to Muggle Studies.

Neville watched them leave then walked around the room. He didn't notice earlier, but there was a wall with nothing on it but a big mirror. The sides of the mirror were taken up with pictures, on particular one was of the original Order of the Phoenix. He looked at it and saw his parents.

_I will make you proud mum and dad._

He looked at the picture for a couple more moments then left the room himself to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_**Ginny and Luna**_

They walked out of the Room of Requirements and found the Muggle Studies Room quickly. They walked in and took the seats in the back. Michael, Anthony, and Terry took a desk in front of them while everyone else filed into the room.

"Welcome to Muggle studies," sneered Alecto, "but I'm not going to teach you about Muggles, oh no, I'm going to teach you what kind of trash they and Mudbloods ar-"

"They aren't trash!" shouted Ginny angrily.

"Yes they are, they steal magic from great witches and wizards," said Alecto.

"No they don't!" Ginny jumped out of her seat and slammed her fists onto the table, "Some of the smartest witches and wizards were muggleborns!"

"Like who?"

"Hermione Granger - "

"How do you know she didn't steal that magic," said Alecto.

"Because Hermione Granger wouldn't do that," said Michael, who got to his feet too.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley was a true Hufflepuff," said a Hufflepuff girl who stood up as well, "He was great!"

There were mummers of agreement.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Alecto, silencing everyone, Ginny, Michael, and the unknown Hufflepuff were still their feet. "I want to see you three at 6 o'clock, you've got detention."

Michael, Ginny, and the girl slowly sat back down and sat quietly during the rest of the lesson. Alecto left for a couple minutes in the middle of class, she set all the Slytherins in charge while she was gone. Everyone stayed quiet until she got back, and she went on about how much better wizards are to muggles and muggleborns.

"This is horrible," said Luna to Ginny after class, "a foot long essay on how muggles and muggleborns are trash and how much better wizards are."

"She's doing this so we have to suffer," said Ginny as she pulled out her fake coin.

_First D.A meeting, and I have an idea._

She typed down the day after tomorrow's date and walked to the Great Hall for an early dinner.

_**Neville**_

Neville walked into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and sat down in the back. Ernie, Susan Bones, Seamus, Hannah and the Patil twins joined in not to soon after. Seamus and Ernie joined Neville while Hannah, Padma, Susan, and Parvati sat at the desk in the next row beside them. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyal, Blaise, Pansy, and some other Slytherins came in and sat in the front. Amycus was standing behind his desk while everyone filed in.

"I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he said shortly, "I'm going to teach you the real Dark Arts."

"What about Defense?" asked Neville loudly, "that's what this class is called."

"I don't care about Defense," he said, "I'm going to teach you the Dark Arts, like the Unforgivable Curses."

"But they're illegal," said Parvati.

"I told you, I don't give a damn,"

Seamus, Ernie, and Neville glanced at each other.

"I'm now going to show you the curses and how to work them." Amycus said, as he pulled out a rat from a cage and sat it down on the desk. He started describing the curse. It was the worst thing Neville had ever heard. Even after having Muggle Studies. Amycus stopped talking and raised his wand, but right before he said the spell, there was a knock on the door. Amycus lowered his wand and walked toward the door, said something to someone and walked back to the front of the room with his sister waiting for him in the doorway.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said quickly, "Malfoy and Blaise, you're in charge."

He walked out of the room with his sister. Malfoy and Blaise watched everyone in the room, particularly Neville, the Patils, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, and Seamus. No one talked or moved. A couple minutes later, Amycus came back into the room with a smirk on his face.

"According to my sister," he started, "there are some misbehaving students in her Muggle Studies class." His smirked widened, "and she wants us to punish them. I want everyone to be in this room at 6 o'clock. And if you're not here, I'll know and I'll punish you tomorrow."

The lesson went on. Amycus controlled the rat, by making him run around the room. He gave a detailed description about the Crutiatus Curse and tortured the rat. He finally killed the rat.

"You have to mean it," he said, "you have to want to control, cause pain, or kill your victim."

Neville, Ernie, Seamus, Hannah, Parvati, Padma, and Susan tried their best not to speak out. Amycus set them an assignment.

"I want you to write a foot long essay on the Unforgivable Curses, due Friday."

Everyone rushed out of the room after class.

Neville felt his D.A coin burn. He looked both ways down the corridor; only Ernie, Hannah, the Patils, Seamus, and Susan were there. Ernie, Hannah, and Seamus were looking at their coins too.

"Are you reforming Dumbledore's Army?" asked Parvati.

"Yes," said Neville.

"Can we join again?" asked Padma.

"Do you still have your coins?" asked Neville. They both nodded.

"Then you can," Neville said.

"Can I too?" asked Susan, "I still have my coin."

"Of course," said Neville. The 7 D.A members went their separate ways.

Neville went down to dinner. He meets Ginny there.

"I can't stay long," said Neville.

"Me neither," said Ginny. Neville remembered something.

"Did someone in your Muggle Studies class get a detention today?"

"Yes, Michael, some Hufflepuff girl, and me did."

Neville's eyes widened and he was turning pale.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"I have to watch your punishment," he said.

"What?" asked Ginny, as her eyes widened.

Neville explained what happened during his class. How Alecto told Amycus that some students in her class misbehaved and need punished and how they were told to be there.

"He said if we don't go we're going to be punished tomorrow," he finished.

Ginny sat there.

"I'm really sorry Neville," she began, "I didn't know she would tell her brother and he would make you guys watch. I just couldn't stand her trashing Muggleborns."

Neville saw that it was almost 6.

"We better go," he said. Ginny and him stood up and walked toward the doors. Michael and the unknown Hufflepuff were walking towards them.

"I heard what was going on," said Michael.

"I did too," said the girl.

"Me too," said Ginny.

"By the way," said the girl turning to Ginny, Michael, and Neville, "my name is Avery."

"I'm Ginny," said Ginny, taking in the features of Avery. She had shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes. They shook hands.

"I'm Neville," said Neville, shaking hands with Avery.

"Michael Corner," said Michael, shaking hands with her too.

They made their way up to Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Alecto and Amycus had moved everything so that there was a big open space. The Carrows stood against the wall; the Slytherins were already there when the group arrived. Everyone else came in very slowly. Everyone formed a circle around Ginny, Michael, and Avery.

"You are here to find out what happens to people who misbehave this year," said Amycus.

"Starting with the red-head Gryffindor girl," hissed Alecto.

"Any volunteers to punish them," snarled Amycus. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy all raised their hands.

"Go ahead Zambini," said Amycus, as he whispered something to him. Blaise walked forward in front of Ginny.

"Crucio," he said before Ginny had time to react. She screamed and writhed in pain. Neville, the Patils, Hannah, Ernie, Seamus, Susan, Michael, and Avery watched in horror as the leader of the D.A was tortured. Blaise only did it once. She was on her hands and knees, Blaise bent down to her height.

"You're lucky I'm letting you off. I could torture you more."

Ginny didn't say anything, she was breathing heavily. Blaise stood up to full height and kicked her in the stomach. She rolled on the ground, clutching her stomach. Malfoy pulled her up by her robes and punched her in the face. After a moment of beatings, he dropped her. She was too weak to stand up.

"Because your fighter here took a huge beating," said Alecto, "I'm letting you two off. But don't speak out of turn anymore." She, Amycus, and the other Slytherins laughed as Seamus helped Ginny to her feet and Neville grabbed her and Seamus's things.

"That was horrible," cried Parvati, as all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went to their Common Rooms and the Gryffindors walked up the steps to the Common Room.

"Yeah, but wait till the first meeting," said Ginny, "They'll be sorry."

"Hungarian Horntail," murmured Neville when they reached the fat lady.

"Correct," she said and let them into the Common Room. Everyone went quiet when they saw the small group of Gryffindors help a beat up girl. They set Ginny down on a couch to rest.

"That must hurt," said Seamus as he heard her wince.

"I'll be alright," she said, "I just need some rest."

Parvati helped Ginny up to the girls' dormitory. Seamus looked at Neville.

"She's a true fighter," he said.

"She is, isn't she?" Neville said back.

"I just wish I was there to hear what she did to earn her a beating like that," Seamus and Neville walked up the stairs to their dormitory, where Neville fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this Chapter...I worked really hard on it...Please Review.**


	4. What More Can They Do

**I'm Back!! Ello...well here's chapter 4...my longest Chapter yet...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What more can they do**_

"I'm fine Parvati," said Ginny during breakfast the next morning.

"Are you sure?" Parvati asked unconvinced.

"Yes," Ginny's beating the night before looked worse today than last night. She had a fat lip and a slightly swollen eye. She had some other cuts and bruises too.

"Looks like the Carrows are happy," said Seamus, looking at the teachers' table. The carrows had smirks on their faces. Seamus and Neville were sitting across from Ginny and Parvati. Luna came over and squeezed between Neville and Seamus.

"Michael told the Ravenclaws what happened last night in your detention," she said to Ginny, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "in a little bit of pain but I'll be fine."

Luna nodded. Snape walked up to them.

"Miss Lovegood," he began, "why are you at the Gryffindor table, you belong over there." He pointed at the Ravenclaw table. Luna stared at him.

"She's here to talk to her friends," Ginny said. Snape turned to her.

"I wouldn't want to get another detention if I were you Miss Weasley." He sneered at her. Luna looked at Ginny and walked back over to the Ravenclaw table. Snape walked away.

"I hate him," Ginny hissed.

"I do too," said Seamus, Neville, and Parvati together.

"What do you have first today?" asked Neville to Ginny.

"Double Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said.

McGonagall walked down the Gryffindor table towards them.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, and Miss Patil, your schedules are changed for today," she started, "You'll have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts first."

"What?" started Neville, "That's what the 6th years have, what about Herbology."

"You won't have that today," she said. She walked away before anyone could say anything else.

"At least we have it together," said Parvati.

They stood up and began to walk out of the Great Hall. Luna, Michael, Anthony, Terry, Padma, Avery, Susan, Hannah, and Ernie walked out with them.

"We got your message," said Terry to Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"Um- Ginny," started Avery, "Can I join Dumbledore's Army too? I wanted to join two years ago but I was too scared, but I'm willing to after what you did last night."

"Sure you can join," said Ginny, "I even have an extra coin for you." Ginny handed her the extra coin.

"Thanks," she said.

The group of D.A members walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which they learned they had together.

"Promfrey told us we had Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ernie.

"I wonder why," whispered Ginny, mostly to herself, who hadn't said anything at all until this moment.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

"They wouldn't just put us in the same class for no reason," Ginny said, "they must be doing something to us today."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about it.

"I guess we'll find out what's going on when we get to class," said Avery.

The group walked into the Muggle Studies room. It was bigger than yesterday. There were two tables in each row and there were five rows with three people at each table. All the Slytherins took up the first two rows. Ernie, Hannah, and Susan took a table behind the Slytherins, while Michael, Terry, and Anthony sat at the table beside theirs. Padma and Parvati took a table to themselves behind Ernie, Hannah, and Susan. Seamus and Neville sat at the table behind Michael, Terry, and Anthony. Ginny, Avery, and Luna sat at the desk behind Seamus and Neville. After a minute of sitting in the classroom, both Carrows walked in.

"You are probably wondering why you are all together," stated Amycus.

"We decided to teach you together," said Alecto, "So if anyone misbehaves, we can take care of it immediately."

Her eyes gleamed at Ginny. She continued.

"We'll start today by talking about Muggles," she said. "They are just as worse as animal, they are the reason we are in hiding." Ginny's fists were clenched and were shaking on the desk. "They are stupid, filthy trash. They are the reason why the wizarding world is cursed to have Mudbloods."

Ginny was shaking from anger. She couldn't take it. She was trying not to speak out turn but it was very hard.

"Mudbloods," said Alecto, after a half hour rant about how Muggles forced wizards into hiding, "Don't have a right to live with us witches and wizards. They are the worst kind in our world."

"Good job, Ginny," congradulated Neville during break before they went back for Defense Against the Dark Arts, "you kept calm."

"Barely," muttered Ginny, she uncletched her hands and looked at her hands. There were four small cuts there where her nails dug in on each of her hands. She pulled out a cloth from her bag and ripped it in two and on around each of her hands. They walked back into the same they were just in. Both Carrows were still there. They sat in the same seats as earlier.

"Today we're going to practice the Imperius Curse," said Amycus, after everyone sat down.

"It's illegal to use it on anyone," said Ernie.

"If you refuse to do it, we'll have the others do it on you," sneered Alecto.

"Yes, now stand up," said Amycus. Everyone obeyed. Amycus made a swishing movement with his wand and all the tables and chairs stacked on top and beside each other against the walls. The Slytherins faced one of the members of the D.A, besides Avery, who didn't have a partner.

"You'll be partnered with me," said Alecto, to Avery. Ginny heard.

"No," she said, turning to Avery and Alecto, "I'll go against you."

Alecto smiled evilly. Neville grabbed Ginny's wrist, making her face him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"Helping my friends," she said defensively, "I'll be fine."

"You were beat up yesterday for us," Avery said, who crowded around them, as did all the other D.A members, "I owe you."

"No, I want to face her," Ginny said sternly to everyone, "I want revenge."

"Are you sure?" asked Susan.

"Yes," Ginny looked at everyone. Nobody objected. Neville let go of her. Everyone faced their opponents, and here was the lineup:

Avery was against Blaise Zambini,

Luna was against Pansy,

Hannah was against Millicent Bullstrode,

Neville was against Crabbe,

Seamus was against Malfoy,

Ernie was against Goyle,

Susan was against a girl named Tracy Davis,

Michael was against Harper,

Anthony was against a boy named Theodore Nott,

Parvati was against a girl named Daphne Greengrass,

Terry was against a boy no one knew,

Padma was against a girl no one knew,

And Ginny was against Alecto.

"Start!" shouted Amycus, Ginny suddenly felt a sensation where she couldn't think.

_Jump on top of the table _said a voice in her head, and she obliged, sort of. Instead of ending up on top of the table, she missed the table and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the ground. The sensation lifted and she clutched her head in pain. She sat up and looked around. Seamus was walking around with a blank expression on his face, so was Susan, Michael, Padma, Avery, and Terry. Anthony, Luna, Ernie, and Parvati just stood there with blank expressions, not moving. Hannah was lying on top of a table not far from the one Ginny tried jumping on. Neville, on the other hand, looked liked the only one who was able to hit their opponent with the curse first. Neville had Crabbe sitting in a corner, huddled up. Ginny saw his face though; it was a face of both concentration and some horror.

"That's enough," said Amycus. Everyone's wand fell and everyone who was controlled went back to normal.

"I hate that class," said Ernie, as everyone walked to the Great Hall for Lunch.

"I know it was as if I couldn't think for myself," said Luna.

Everyone agreed, except Neville. He hadn't spoken since he controlled Crabbe. He stopped walking. Ginny stopped and looked at him. Everyone stopped too.

"Just go on," Ginny whispered to the others, "We'll meet up with you soon."

Everyone nodded and walked away. Ginny walked up to Neville.

"I just didn't know who I was anymore," he said, without Ginny needing to say anything.

"It's not your fault," Ginny said, "Crabbe would have hurt you."

"I'm never doing that spell again," he swept past Ginny and quickly walked away.

Ginny looked down the hall and saw that the slytherins were coming. She ran after her friends.

"Tomorrow will be better," Ginny whispered confidently to Seamus, Neville, and Parvati at lunch about 10 minutes later, "I promise."

Parvati and Ginny were sitting across from Neville and Seamus. Nobody was really hungry so they whispered about the D.A.

"We already have a plan," said Ginny, "and I want to do something as well, but I won't say it till tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. They talked for another 10 minutes then went to their afternoon classes. They all met in the Common Room and began their essays due the day after tomorrow. Everyone went to bed afterwards. The next day was the same as the day before, only a little bit more exciting, especially when the afternoon classes came.

"Can this day go any slower," whispered an exasperated Terry during their last class of the day, Charms.

"It's not too long now," Luna whispered back. Luna, Michael, Avery, Ginny, Terry, and Anthony had class together. They weren't doing much but sat there at two separate tables, Michael, Terry, and Anthony at one, Ginny, Avery, and Luna sitting in the one behind them. They were working on throwing cushions into box; all five of them were practicing and talking. You could always get away with talking during Charms.

"Now remember," whispered Ginny, "Come right after Dinner. Don't go to your Common Rooms."

They all nodded. Flitwick was about to reach them when Michael accidentally hit him with a cushion, making him fall over.

"It's fine," said the tiny teacher, as Michael came over to help him up, "class is almost over. Please practice tonight." Michael nodded as Ginny, Luna, Avery, Anthony, and Terry chuckled quietly.

Everyone put the cushions away and was excused for dinner.

"Meet you in an hour," whispered Michael to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and pulled Luna and Avery aside.

"Luna, can you meet Neville and I in the room earlier than everyone else?" asked Ginny in a whisper.

"Sure," Luna said, "When?"

"About 45 minutes from now?"

"Ok, sure."

"Avery, don't come to the Room of Requirements until 5 minutes after the Ravenclaws leave. To make it less suspicious."

"Got it," said Avery.

"Tell the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to think of 'A place where we can pratice Defense Against the Dark Arts where no Death Eater or Voldemort supporter can find us,' Got it?"

Luna and Avery nodded.

"Also Luna, tell the Ravenclaws to leave the Great Hall 15inutes after we leave. That's a 5minute interval between the Gryffindors and them."

Luna nodded. Ginny smiled and walked with Luna and Avery to the Great Hall. Ginny and Neville asked Parvati and Seamus to wait about another 10 minutes before meeting at the Room of Requirements. They agreed. Neville and Ginny ate quickly and left, Luna coming out shortly after them to make it less suspicious. The Room of Requirements out did itself this time. They had a big room with a table against a wall. There was a bookcase with spell, charms, hex, and jinx books on it. There were the tapestry hangings with the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor symbols and colors. There were some small, comfortable chairs, enough for everyone. Ginny turned to Neville and Luna, who had sat down.

"Are you two ready to lead the new D.A?" asked Ginny, when they reached the Room of Requirements.

They nodded.

"Are you?" asked Neville, "After all, you went out with Harry and are basically the one in charge, the one who's teaching us as well, you had six brothers who went to Hogwarts."

"But you're helping me," she said.

"Not really," said Luna, "It was you who reformed the D.A."

"With your help," said Ginny.

"And your doing the same thing Harry did two years ago," said Neville, "You're being modest. Nobody can do the Bat-Bogey Hex better than you, and not to mention you got an 'Outstanding' on you Tranfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.Ls."

"You're like Hermione too," said Luna, "You're basically the best in our year."

"Not really," said Ginny, "Michael, Anthony, Terry, and you did better on your History of Magic O.W.L."

"True, but we all did worse on our Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration O.W.Ls." said Luna.

Ginny couldn't understand why her friends were saying all of this.

"Do you mean it?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Luna, "ask the others."

Ginny shook her head.

"There's no time to argue now," said Ginny, as the door opened, "Everyone else is arriving."

In about 20 minutes, Parvati, Seamus, Padma, Michael, Terry, Anthony, Ernie, Susan, Avery, and Hannah had all arrived and were settling down on chairs.

_Let's start the first meeting_, Ginny thought in her head as she took a deep breathe to calm herself down before she spoke.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I did my best...I'll update soon as soon as I think of something. Untill then...bye...**


	5. The First Meeting

**I finally finished Chapter 5...I worked really hard on it...**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot...J.K.R owns everything else...**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The First Meetings**_

"Before we begin our meeting," Ginny started, "I wanted you to know that this year is going to be rough, more rough that two years ago. Harry, Hermione, and Ron aren't here for a reason. They are bringing down Voldemort; we have to be prepared. We don't know what the future holds for us. What we learn here could help us if we are punished or tortured again. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She took another deep breath. "You have to be willing to do this, you can't betray us. We can't afford it this time. We escaped Umbridge by a slim shot; we may not be able to with these Death Eaters. I hope I can trust all of you."

"You can Ginny," said Hannah.

"We won't tell a soul about this," said Ernie.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Ginny.

"You said yesterday you had an idea for something," Avery spoke up, "what was it?"

Ginny thought about it. She wanted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor back and hopefully find a way to get it to Harry, but after thinking about it, she thought it wasn't such a good idea, at least for anyone else to go with her to do it. She might just do it alone.

"I had an idea for something, but it's too risky," Ginny said, "I cant ask you to do this for me, if we were caught, who knows what would happen."

"So you're not going to do it?" asked Terry.

Ginny shook her head.

"Let's get started on spells," said Ginny, "We're going to go over spells to make sure we know how to do them. We'll start with Disarming again. Watch us, please."

Nobody argued, in fact, no one said anything but watch.

Luna and Ginny faced each other with their wands out.

"You do the spell Luna," said Ginny.

Luna nodded. They stood there for a moment.

"Expelliarmus," Luna shouted. Ginny's wand flew up in the air. Luna caught it and handed it back to Ginny.

"I want everyone to pair up and practice the spell," said Ginny. Everyone did as they were told. Everyone got the spell down fairly quickly. Ginny stopped them after an hours practice.

"That was good," said Ginny, "let's try the summing charm. It's very simple. The incantation is _accio_, watch." Ginny pointed her wand at a wireless in the corner. "accio wireless," the little radio zoomed through the air and into her hands, she caught it and everyone cheered. One by one, every D.A member did the summoning charm. Everyone did it about 10 times, which took about an hour.

"You all are coming along great," she said, "at this rate; we'll be doing patronus charms next month. That's all we'll do today. Now get some rest. I'll send dates for the next meeting."

Everyone walked out of the Room of Requirements, except Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"What was your idea, Ginny?" asked Neville.

"Please tell us," said Luna.

"Okay," said Ginny, "I wanted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office."

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Because it belongs to Harry, and they might need it. I don't know how we'll get it to him but if we don't, we could use it."

"If you're doing it," started Luna, "we're coming too."

"It's too risky," said Ginny, "I don't want you two caught."

"We are willing to do this," said Neville.

"We're coming with you," said Luna.

Ginny looked at her two friends. She really didn't want them coming too. She sighed.

_I guess I don't have a choice_ she thought in her head.

"Do you two want to do it?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah…if it doesn't belong to Snape," said Neville.

"I do too," said Luna, "it's a new adventure."

"Then we'll do it," said Ginny.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna planned to take the Sword. It was about 11 PM by the time they were done planning. They were doing it now.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked her friends. Neville and Luna nodded.

Ginny opened the door of the Room of Requirements. She looked out into the corridor, she didn't see anyone. She glanced at her friends, walked out of the Room, then began going down the corridor. They walked on without anyone, until they got to the end of the corridor.

"I can't believe we have to do this," said a familiar voice, belonging to Blaise Zambini.

"I can't believe I have to do it with you," said another voice they knew, belonging to Draco Malfoy. Neville, Luna, and Ginny ran soundlessly to the statue across the corridor from the Room of Requirements. They were lucky it was a fairly big statue where all of them could hide behind it. They hid there and heard them as they continued to talk.

"It's not like I wanted to work with you either," said Zambini.

"I don't know what they want us to do anyway," said Malfoy, "It's not like anyone is out of bed."

Ginny glanced at the others and moved her head so she could see the end of the corridor where Zambini and Malfoy are. They were coming their way. Ginny pulled out her wand and mouthed to Luna and Neville,

"Don't do anything; let me take care of it."

They nodded. Ginny raised her wand a little just as Zambini and Malfoy stopped right in front of them.

"You know how stupid you are sometimes," said Zambini.

"Stupefy, stupefy," Ginny whispered. Two flashes of red light came from her wand and hit Malfoy and Zambini. They were both knocked off their feet and fell to the floor unconscious.

"That was great," whispered Neville as Luna, Ginny, and he came out from their hiding places.

"Let's go," said Ginny. They snuck down a couple more halls. They hid behind statues every time someone was coming down a hall. They made it to Snape's office. They knew Snape wasn't there because they saw him going another way. The gargoyle wasn't there anymore, so they just opened up the door, went up the steps and opened the next door. The room was a lot different since Snape came in. there wasn't any little instruments on tables or his desks. All there was were papers and books. The pictures that were in Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts room were in his office. Ginny, Neville, and Luna walked up to his desk and looked at some of the papers; three of them with their names on the top of it. Ginny pocketed them.

"We'll look at them later," she said, "we need to get out of here." She turned around and looked at the Sword of Gyffindor in its glass case. She pulled out her wand.

"Reducto," she said. The glass case fell to pieces. She pulled the Sword out.

"Let's go," she said. Luna, Neville, and Ginny rushed out of the door and down the steps but didn't know what waited for them down there. Ginny opened the door and ran into Snape, alone. She fell backwards into Luna. Neville helped the two girls up as Snape stared down at them. He smirked.

"Well, look what we have here, three thieves," he sneered.

"You're the one who took the Sword," Ginny said, "It belongs to Harry."

"I don't think Potter is going to need it." He grabbed the Sword from Ginny, "you three have detention with Hagrid. Tomorrow at 8 PM in the forbidden forest." He glared at them, pushed them out of the door, and shut the door on them. Ginny looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Neville, "we have Hagrid for detention, this couldn't be better for us."

"I just wished I could have helped," she said.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirements and stay there for tonight," said Neville. Ginny and Luna agreed. They walked back to the Room without trouble. Malfoy and Zambini weren't in the corridor anymore.

_We need a place to sleep in, with three beds and where no death eater or voldemort supporter can find us_. Ginny made sure that to be very specific. When they entered, it looked completely different than earlier. It was small. There were two beds on one side and another on the other side. There was, also, a small desk and three chairs around the desk in the middle of the room. Ginny, Luna, and Neville walked into the room and sat around the desk, Ginny took out the papers she took from Snape's office.

"At least now we can see what these say," said Ginny, as she laid the three papers on the desk.

The first paper had Luna's name on it. They looked at it.

Luna Lovegood

Status: Pureblood

Parents: Xenophilius and Sophie (descended) Lovegood

Note on family: father is editor of the Quibbler. Writing stories about supporting Harry Potter, Must be stopped!!

Note on Luna: was at ministry with Harry Potter and was in Dumbledore's Army

OWL scores: Defense Against the Dark Arts A

Herbology E

Care of Magical Creatures A

Transfiguration E

Potions A

Divination D

History of Magic D

Charms O

"Those are really good OWL scores," said Ginny to Luna.

"Thanks," said Luna.

They set Luna's aside and pulled out Neville's.

Neville Longbottom

Status: Pureblood

Parents: Frank and Alice Longbottom

Notes on family: Parents were tortured for information, went into insanity, currently in St. Mango's.

Notes on Neville: Lives with his grandmother; was at the ministry with Harry Potter and was in Dumbledore's Army

OWL Scores: Defense Against the Dark Arts A

Herbology O

Care of Magical Creatures A

Transfiguration A

Potions A

Divination P

History of Magic P

Charms O

"You did great on your OWLs, Neville," said Luna.

Neville smiled at her. Ginny picked up the last paper.

Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley

Status: Pureblood

Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Notes on Family: Known members of the Order of the Pheniox; friends with Harry Potter.

Notes on Ginerva: Known member of Harry Potter's Dumbledore's Army from 2 years ago, and was at the Ministry with Harry Potter.

OWL Scores: Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology E

Care of Magical Creatures A

Transfiguration E

Potions E

Divination P

History of Magic D  
Charms O

Ginny put down her paper.

"Those are great too," said Neville.

"Thanks," Ginny said, but she really wasn't paying attention. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the notes about her family.

_Snape needs to know Dumbledore's Army is back, and I know how_.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5...Please Review...I'll Update soon!!**


	6. Detetion and A Surprise

**Wow...Here's chapter 6...**

**Disclaimeryou know the drill...Enjoy...**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Detention and a Surprise**_

"Why would yeh even think about doin' that?" asked a very angry Hagrid, the next day at 7:30. Luna, Ginny, and Neville just arrived, and Hagrid was yelling at them about what they had done.

"It doesn't belong to him, Hagrid," Ginny tried explaining, once again, "it belongs to Harry."

"Even if yeh had gotten away with it, how would yeh of gotten it ter Harry?" asked Hagrid. No one said anything. Hagrid sighed. "Ginny, can I talk to yeh alone outside?" Ginny stood up, and walked outside before Hagrid, who shut the door after him.

"Listen," he said, calmly, "Harry really cares about yeh. He wouldn't want yeh ter do stunts like this."

"I know he wouldn't," said Ginny, "but sometimes you have to take fate into your own hands."

"But this isn't the way,"

"Then what should I have done, eh?" said Ginny, a little bit loudly.

"Waited fer the right time to act," said Hagrid.

"That could have taken until the last battle if there was one. And you don't have to listen to them say all those things about Harry and muggleborns. Hermione is my best friend so I have to hear about how '

They are animals,' I mean it's not easy to just sit there. I kept calm today so I wouldn't get punished again."

"Speakin' of getting punished, why were you the only one to get punished the first time?"

"Because I was the first to speak so and I got a huge punishment."

"At least you're ok,"

"Yeah, let's start detention."

Ginny and Hagrid joined Luna and Neville. Hagrid lead the way through the forest, Ginny right behind him, and Luna and Neville walking side by side. Ginny always had a feeling that they were more than friends, but she never wanted to say anything. They walked very far into the forest without stopping until they heard hooves.

"How many times do we have to tell you to stay out of the forest, Hagrid!" shouted the centaur Ronan.

"I'm on detention duty tonight, Ronan," said Hagrid.

"I don't care," said Ronan, who raised his bow and arrow. Ginny walked out from behind Hagrid.

"Don't shoot please," Ginny said, exasperated.

"You have no reason to be here, human," said another centaur, Magorian, who also had a bow and arrow rose.

"I know you don't like witches and wizards, but we're not the ones who angered you," Ginny said, trying to reason with them.

"You think we care," shouted yet another centaur, named Bane, "you try to study about the future; you try to look at us like we're pets."

"Please, we respect you, we don't look at you like pets," Ginny said.

"SILENCE!" shouted Ronan at Ginny, "we don't have time to listen to your nonsense." Ronan turned to Hagrid, "you have five minutes to get out of here."

Ginny took two steps closer to the many centaurs that surrounded them. She took a deep breath.

"Please, think about what I have to say," she started, Ronan and Magorian and many other centaurs' bows and arrows fell, "We want to help you. You don't have to thank us or you may not want us to help you at all, but we want to get rid of the people who forced you to have so little part of the forest just as much as you do. They've killed the people we loved, broken up families, and even tortured families and made them go insane." She glanced at Neville. "They've made families go into hiding and are the reason why we are in a wizard war. We aren't asking for your help, we just need to plan against them to win this war and help everyone we love. Please let us do what we need to do so we can help you."

For a while, there was a pause among the centaurs. Bane, Ronan, and Magorian watched Ginny the whole time she spoke. Then Bane broke the silence.

"We'll let you pass, just this once," he said, "But don't you ever come into the forest again, any of you."

All the centaurs left them. Ginny let a huge breath escape her. Luna, Neville, and Hagrid walked up to her.

"That was really brave," said Neville.

"Your family and Harry all would have been proud," said Hagrid.

They walked deeper into the forest to where Grawp was. They talked to him and taught him more English for a while. Then they left the forest. They walked into the Entrance Hall and went up to their dormitories for a goodnights sleep. The next morning was a Saturday. Ginny sent the days date on the D.A coins to everyone for a meeting. They went up right after breakfast.

"How was detention," "What happened," "What did you have to do"? These were some of the questions Ginny, Neville, and Luna were asked when everyone arrived for the meeting.

"Quiet," shouted Ginny. Everyone obeyed, "We'll answer the questions after the meeting, right now we have something to discuss."

"What is it?" asked Avery.

"I came up with this idea last night during detention," Ginny began, "I was think that we should do something for the Death Eaters to know we are around."

"We can't put our names," said Parvati.

"Of course not," said Ginny.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Avery.

"You remember five year ago when the chamber of secrets was opened?" she asked, everyone nodded, "and the messages in the corridors?" everyone nodded again, "I was thinking we should do something like that, messages on the walls."

"What will the messages say?" asked Padma.

"Things like 'Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting,' or 'Dumbledore's Army is back' messages like that."

"That's a great idea," said Neville.

"What if we are caught," asked Ernie.

"We won't be, we'll use the Disillusionment Charm, I know how to do it," said Ginny.

"What if we don't want to do it?" asked Hannah.

"You don't have to do it," Ginny said, "this is if you want to, but you can't tell _anyone_ that we did it."

There was a short pause.

"If you want to go, please sign the paper that is going around," Ginny said, pulling out a piece of parchment. "I won't be mad if you don't go, you can still come to meetings and I'll still teach you. I'm not forcing you to go."

The paper went around to everyone in the room, and, to Ginny's surprise, everyone signed it.

"Ok, now meet in the entrance hall at one o'clock in the morning and put on dark clothes, got it?" Ginny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's practice spells. The one for today is Stupefy. It's very important tonight because we may need to us it to fight off Slytherins." They practiced the spell until they got it completely perfect, which took a little bit of time. They then did the disarming spell, which didn't take long. After the meeting, Ginny stayed in the 7th floor corridor.

"What are you doing?" asked Neville.

"Going to get paint for tonight," Ginny said. She then walked in front of the entrance to the room of requirements three times. After the third time, the door appeared and they opened it up. It was a small room this time, and was bare except for 8 cans. Ginny and Neville walked over to them and opened them. They were filled to the brim with red paint. Ginny and Neville closed them and took two cans each and ran up to Gryffindor tower and hid them in a cupboard, and locked it. They rushed back down to the room of requirements, grabbed the last 4 cans and hid them in the cupboard as well, and then locked it. They then went to their dormitories and changed into dark clothes, then took seats on the couch in the common room and relaxed. Parvati and Seamus met up with them around 12 wearing dark clothes as well, and then at 12:45, they each grabbed two cans each and snuck out of the common room. Luckily, the Fat Lady knew of their plans and didn't say anything when they left. They went down every corridor without any problems. When they finally got to the entrance hall, they set down the paint and met Avery, Luna, Hannah, Ernie, Susan, Michael, Anthony, Terry, and Padma.

"We'll make the signs here. Now let's get the charms on us," said Ginny. Everyone stepped up one by one to get the Disillusionment Charm. After everyone had the charm placed on them, Ginny did herself, and they started the messages. Terry and Michael wrote "Dumbledore's memory will always be with us"; Avery, Ernie, and Susan wrote "Dumbledore's Army is back"; Anthony and Padma wrote "There is still Harry Potter and Dumbledore supports at Hogwarts"; Seamus, Hannah, and Parvati wrote "Death Eaters can't break Dumbledore's Army's Spirit"; Neville and Luna wrote "Death Eaters can't get Dumbledore's Army"; and Ginny wrote "Dumbledore's Army cannot be stopped" and "Enemies to Dumbledore's Army Beware".

"Good Job everyone," Ginny said, looking around, but she noticed a huge plain wall that didn't have anything on it. She wrote a message, bigger than any other message there. It said:

Dumbledore's Army

Still Recruiting

Ginny stepped back to look at all the messages, she was satisfied.

"After breakfast," Ginny said, quietly, "let's meet in the trees a couple feet away from Hagrid's hut." Everyone nodded.

"Let's go back to our common rooms," said Neville as the charm started wearing off. Everyone ran quietly to their common rooms. Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Seamus arrived in their common rooms at almost 3 o'clock, and they didn't have any expectations about going to bed. They sent high-fives around the four of them.

"I can't wait until they see it later," said Seamus.

"You aren't the only one," said Neville.

The four of them laughed and stayed up until it was about 8 in the morning. They changed quickly and went downstairs, where many of the students were in the Entrance Hall looking at the messages. Everyone looked scared, Ginny and the other three Gryffindor D.A members pretending to.

"Enjoy it now Dumbledore's Army," shouted Snape, above all the muttering, "You will be caught one day."

Everyone went into the Entrance Hall and ate, the room being much louder than usual. After breakfast, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Seamus went outside and ran to the outskirts of the forest where all the other D.A members were.

"That was great," said Ernie, quietly.

"Yeah," Avery agreed. Everyone sent high-fives to everyone else. They laughed quietly then went up to the Room of Requirements, where they asked for 'a room where they can celebrate with food and drinks, and no Death Eater or Voldemort Supporter could find them.' Everyone ate, drank, and, well, celebrated on what they did.

"Everyone did great today," said Ginny, "I saw Alecto Carrow shaking when she saw the messages."

"Malfoy looked as if he would faint," said Anthony.

"Pansy was crying," said Susan.

Everyone laughed and then, later, went to lunch and dinner, then going back up to the Room of Requirements after every meal, asking for the same thing. At about 9 o'clock, everyone said their goodbyes and headed into different directions to go to their common rooms, where everyone fell asleep almost instantly, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 6...please Review!!**


	7. Resisting and Noticing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...school started and I've been having a hard time trying to find extra time to actually write...so I finally finished this chapter and now here it is!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Resisting and Noticing**_

"I won't do it!" shouted Neville.

"You will have to or you'll face the consequence," snarled Amycus to him.

"But they haven't done anything," said Ginny.

It's been a week since the D.A made the messages on the wall. They haven't done anything since besides meetings. The 7th and 6th years have been having Defense Against the Dark Arts since the first time. During class, they mostly work on the Unforgivable Curses. All the D.A members, especially Ginny, Luna, and Neville, in the class usually resisted using the spells, but sometimes they really didn't have choices to stay alive, because they were sometimes threatened to be killed. They were practicing the Crutiatus Curse on three 1st year Gryffindor and one 2nd year Hufflepuff while they surrounded them in a circle, and Ginny and Neville were the only ones resisting. Amycus whispered something to Alecto, who glared at him and walked into the circle and grabbed a Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff students and dragged them out of the circle, came back into the circle and did the same with the other two Gryffindor first years and then sat beside them. Amycus stepped into the circle and looked at Ginny and Neville.

"You two will be punished for this," he sneered at them. He grabbed each of their arms and pulled them into the circle. He stepped aside as everyone watched the two of them stand their ground in the middle of the circle. "Blaise, Draco," he said looking at the two 7th year Slytherins, "I want you two to be official punishers for these two rebels. Blaise torture the girl and Draco can torture the boy." Ginny and Neville glared at him as he smirked and laughed mechanically.

"We'll take turns, and I'll go first," said Malfoy, raising his wand. Neville did the same. Ginny tried running at Malfoy but Blaise grabbed her forearms and held her back. "Crucio," said Malfoy. Neville writhed and screamed in pain as Ginny struggled to get out of Zambini's grasp, but it only grew tighter every second. Malfoy finally lifted the curse and Neville lay on the ground breathing heavily. Ginny looked around at all the other D.A members, who looked at him in shock and horror. Ginny looked at Malfoy, who stepped closer to Neville and picked him up by his robes.

"You're a bad excuse for a pureblood," he snarled at him. He punched him in the stomach and then in the face then let him fall onto the floor and was about to kick him. Ginny finally had it. She kicked Zambini in the shin, whose grasp finally weakened, got free, and ran at Malfoy at full speed. She pushed him onto the floor and stared down at him. Zambini collected himself.

"Crucio!" he yelled as he pointed his wand at Ginny. She screamed and fell to her hands and knees. Malfoy got up and watched. After Zambini lifted the curse, Malfoy and Zambini both started hitting, kicking, and using spells, curses, and jinxes on her. After about 10 minutes, they finally stopped and let her fall to the ground. She looked bad; she had a swollen eye and lip and many cuts and bruises all over her body, but she was on her hands and knees. She looked, again, at the D.A members who looked horrified.

"Had enough, Weasley?" asked Zambini.

"Not even close," she said.

Zambini glared at her, raised his wand again, and pointed it at Ginny.

"Crucio!" he shouted.

She was screaming louder than ever and it hurt worse this time. He held the curse for a while then lifted it, and this time, Ginny was lying on the ground and breathing heavily. The bell rang dismissing everyone. Seamus helped Neville up while Parvati helped Ginny and all the D.A members walked out with them, and it was a good thing they did.

"You think your so tough, Weasley," shrieked Pansy outside the room. But she never finished what she was saying because at that moment, Avery, Ernie, Hannah, Micheal, Terry, Luna, Susan, Anthony, and Padma all raised their wands and stepped in front of the four Gryffindors; so all Pansy and her group of friends just glared at them, and walked away.

"Thanks," said Ginny. Everyone looked at her.

"It's just a thank you for helping us a couple weeks ago and teaching us," said Ernie.

The others walked Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Seamus to Gryffindor tower and then said their goodbyes. Parvati and Seamus set Ginny and Neville on the couch and took armchairs beside them. The common room was deserted.

"Hey, can I talk to Ginny alone please?" he asked Seamus and Parvati. They nodded and left the common room

"What's wrong, Neville?" she asked him.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her, watching her closely. Ginny was about to ask what he meant, and then she realized what it was.

"You mean when I attacked Malfoy?" she said more of a statement than a question. "I said it once, I'm not letting them attack anyone else but me."

"But look at you!" he shouted, "You're twice more beat up now then you were before."

"I'll heal!"

"But it won't be like that for long. Soon you're going to get punished again!"

"You should know what it feels like!"

"What?"

"You know what it's like, to lose someone you love, to not know if they are alive or not."

"Who did you lose?"

"Sirius Black was a great friend of mine."

"Wasn't he the one who died in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, and the _real_ Mad-Eye Moody made sure that my family made it home safe for three straight years and now he's dead too, and don't forget, my family is in hiding, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the run from the ministry, Death Eaters, and Voldemort."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. It's not your fault."

For a moment neither of them said anything. Then Parvati and Seamus came back in.

"We didn't hear you guys and just wanted to make sure you were ok," Seamus said.

"We are," Neville said.

"Let's go to dinner," said Parvati uncertainly. Ginny and Neville agreed and were helped out of the common room and to the Great Hall again.

"We're having a meeting tonight. I just sent the message around," Ginny whispered to Neville, Seamus, and Parvati. They nodded and ate quickly and didn't talk at all. They all left the table and went to the Room of Requirements, and after everyone arrived, it was very hard to talk. Everyone was discussing what stunts they should do. Ginny had been second guessing on doing anything, especially after them refusing to punish the younger students.

"Everyone quiet!" she yelled. Everyone obeyed. "I've been thinking…and I don't think it's a good idea if we do stunts this time."

"Why not?" shouted a third year Ravenclaw boy.

"Because of what happened earlier today," she replied.

"What's the big deal?" he said, "Not like we've been through worse."

"We'll look at Ginny and Neville," shouted Avery, standing up, "They got beat up extra hard today and not to mention they took many beatings for us the past couple weeks. They've done so much for us, why can't we just be quiet and just deal with the situation at hand? We can't afford to get caught now. Just because we have gotten away with it the past couple times, doesn't mean we'll get away with it again."

Everyone was quiet after Avery spoke. They all looked at her shocked, then Luna piped up.

"We also need our rest," she said. "If we are going to continue these meetings and resisting, we're going to need all the strength and sleep we can get."

"And we also can't afford to argue and fight among each other," said Neville. "It's not good for the D.A."

Everyone nodded and agreed, and didn't argue from then on. Ginny thought that they should try going over all the spells they learned so the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years can keep up with the older students. They practiced until two hours before curfew then went to their common rooms. Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Avery were the last ones to leave.

"Thanks for speaking up like that for us, Avery," said Neville.

"Yeah, it helped tons," said Ginny.

"It's no big deal, I just want them to realize what you did for us fellow 6th and 7th years," Avery replied. "The younger kids don't understand that."

Avery and Luna said goodbye to Ginny and Neville and went their separate ways. Neville and Ginny went up to the common room and saw it was deserted. They decided to see if 'Potterwatch' was back on the radio. Ginny took her wand out and started taping the wireless and tried the password. They got the reception.

"Hello listeners. River here," said the voice of Lee Jordan. "Just wanted to give you an update on the news. The Order of the Pheniox is doing the best they can to protect Muggleborns, Muggles, and fellow wizards in hiding. According to the Order, there were many Muggleborn Hogwarts students who went on the Hogwarts Express to go to school this year and were taken away from Death Eaters and were put on trial and are now in Azkaban. This is very not good, because some of the students are 2nd years. 1st years were taken from there homes just last month. None of the students have dementors where they are, which is a good to hear. Also, there are some Muggleborn parents inside of Azkaban as well. Most of them are still safe, but some have been killed. Please give a moment of silence to those Muggleborns who could not survive."

Everything got silent.

"Thank you. Now we go to Romulus. Hey how are you?"

"I'm great. Now listeners, I just want to say is don't go extreme with Harry Potter supporting. We all are doing the most we can so let's not go to the extreme. Second, I would like to say to the Hogwarts students listening, because I know there are some listening, don't back mouth the Carrows. They love torturing people and it will only get worst, so please stay safe. That's all I have to say, back to you River."

"Thanks Romulus. Now that's all for now listeners. The next password will be 'Phoenix'. So keep tapping and saying the password, we don't know when we can be back. Hope to have you listening. Goodbye and stay safe for now."

The radio died and the small light on it went out.

"They are so brave for doing this," said Neville.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Too bad they have to keep changing locations so it's hard to find them on the air."

"Yeah," Neville said, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight," Ginny said.

Neville got up and went up the stairs to his dormitory.

**Neville**

Neville walked up the stairs and entered the room. It looked bigger compared to the other dormitories he shared all his Hogwarts years with Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Dean. There were only two four poster beds and two trunks. It was also quieter with out Ron's snores. Seamus was up there asleep already. Neville sighed, changed to nightclothes, and lied down and fell asleep instantly.

**Ginny**

Ginny noticed different things than Neville. She noticed there was less spirit in the common room now. Quidditch was discontinued for the year, which left students to do nothing but school work. Many kids didn't talk anymore either. They just get up, go to class, eat, and then go to bed. If they were in the D.A, they only talk when in there. She felt that if it wasn't for Dumbledore's Army, then many people would have given into the Carrows. She feels the D.A gives people hope. There are only 12 people in Gryffindor that are in the D.A, because most of the 1st through 4th years fell it is too dangerous and didn't join, but there are about 1 or 2 from each year in Dumbledore's Army, which evens it out. Ginny sighed and then went up to bed herself.

'Things will get better sooner or later,' she thought as she changed, climbed into her four poster bed, then lied down, then fell asleep.

* * *

**Well...there you go...chapter 7...Chapter 8 will come soon...I promise...so hope you liked it...**


	8. Christmas Break

**Hello again...Sorry it took a while for this chapter...  
Hope you like it.  
Disclaimer~you know the drill...dont own anything!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Chapter 8~**_

_**~Christmas Break~**_

The two weeks before Christmas were worse than the whole year so far. The Carrows had enough with students resisting so they started putting them in dungeons they created. You would stay there over night without being fed and you would be tortured the whole time you were there. Ginny had calmed down when the Carrows started this, but still mouthed off a little. Dark Art classes were getting worse with the Unforgivable Curses. Ginny was forced to use the Crutiatus Curse on a Dumbledore's Army member. She felt so bad that she told the student to quit the D.A, but he forgave her and even helped her through her hard time. Neville had it worse. He had to use the Curse against Luna. He ended up hurting her badly and sending her to the Hospital Wing. It took everything in Ginny's being to have Neville even look at her after that incident. Luna was forbidden to use the curses in class, which resulted her being the practice person for everyone. She once had to miss 2 classes for being hurt too bad to even move. She got punished for that even worse. Seamus has been mouthing off more since Luna became the target. He took a lot of shots for her in the weeks leading up to Christmas. He was even put in the dungeon, but told everyone that he was fine and would rather go back there than use Luna as practice. Ginny started to take his example and even got targeted a couple times.

The list of students who are staying here this Christmas was going around. Luckily, no one in the D.A was staying, when Ginny asked during the last meeting. Ginny looked at Neville.

"At least no one in the D.A is staying, that makes it better," stated Ginny, Neville nodded.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm scared for Luna. I've been reading the Quibbler and I'm afraid Xeno is going a little too out spoken with it."

"Me too, the only thing we can do is to watch Luna on our way there and back. We'll be with her and with the training we've been practicing; we can make sure nothing happens."

"You're right," Neville said with a small smile, and Ginny smiled back.

Ginny took out her coin and wrote down today's date. This is going to be the last meeting before Christmas and she told Neville to give any other members who are staying the privilege to stay here whenever they needed to for Christmas. Neville and Ginny left together and Luna met them outside the Great Hall, and headed for the Room of Requirements. They now had a system of telling the D.A members what to ask for of the Room of Requirements during the last meeting so they wouldn't have to worry. Everyone came about 10 minutes later. Ginny started the meeting.

Everyone was excited. They all pulled out there wands and got to work. Ginny walked around to tell them to keep concentrating and to think of something happy. Only a couple people got the Patrones in an hour, and they were the ones in the D.A two years ago. Ginny dismissed everyone. Neville and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor Tower together after every meeting.

"Can I ask you something, Ginny?" he asked.

"What is it?" Ginny said.

"I wanted to ask if you think Luna likes me." There was a short pause. "I mean, I really like her and I don't want you to feel left out and all, but I do like her."

"I think she does. I mean, me and Harry, Ron and Hermione, you two were made to be together because you two were there at the Ministry two years ago."

"I know it's a weird time to talk about it after all we are going through at the moment."

"It's no problem."

Neville and Ginny walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower and went to bed.

"We still have double Muggle Studies then Double Dark Arts after that?" Seamus asked Ginny the next morning.

Ginny nodded. It was the last day for classes before Christmas Break. The 6th and 7th years still had Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies together. They went to class and were silent the whole time. They were saving themselves for after Christmas Break, and the best thing was, no D.A member was staying there for the holidays. Ginny had asked them after the last meeting and when nobody responded that they were staying, then Ginny felt better about it. The rest of the day went well and then everyone went to their dormitory to pack up for the holiday. The next morning, everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express on their way back home for the holidays. Ginny was greeted by Mrs. Weasley and no one else.

"Hi Mum, where is everyone?" she asked.

"They can't come, dear," she explained, "because everyone can't go to work and we can't risk anyone following such a big group. On a good note, Lupin and Tonks are down at the house to see you."

Ginny smiled, "At least everyone is ok."

Mrs. Weasley smiled back and helped Ginny push her cart to a car she must have borrowed from someone. They loaded her things and rode until they reached the Burrow.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" asked Charlie when she entered the house.

"Good, thanks," Ginny replied, looking around the kitchen. Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, George, Fred, and Fleur were sitting around the table. Ginny sat down and started talking to Tonks and Lupin.

"What's been going on with the Order?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing really, but we need your help, Ginny," said Tonks, but stopped. Lupin coughed loudly and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the doorway into the sitting room.

"What do you think you're doing Nymphadora?" whispered Lupin. Tonks looked swiftly to Ginny, but Ginny pretended she wasn't listening, but actually heard their whole conversation.

"She's the only one who knows what half the Death Eaters are like, we might as well get information now," she whispered. "Besides, it's not like we have to tell her why need this information."

Lupin sighed, and then agreed. Tonks and Lupin walked back to the table.

"So how is Hogwarts, Ginny?" asked Tonks.

"Not good," she replied, "It's horrible. The Carrows are the worse teachers I have ever met in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"If someone gets a detention, some students are supposed use the Cruciatus Curse on them," she said. "I've been tortured a lot this year, but truthfully, I would rather be hurt than my friends."

"Did you have to use it against a student," asked Lupin.

Ginny looked down. He looked at her and noticed her eyes began to build up with tears, and then nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They threatened to make me do it on Neville if I didn't, and I couldn't do it on him. So I went easy on the person I did it on. I apologized to him a lot after that. He forgave me though, but I felt bad for Neville. He had to torture Luna."

"What did you say?" Charlie asked, listening to the conversation. Everyone else stopped talking and looked at me. I explained what happened with Neville having to torture Luna and even told everyone about the Carrows and what Hogwarts, even though it wasn't Hogwarts anymore, was like so far this year.

"That's horrible," said George. "What does McGonagall do?"

"Don't blame her," Ginny said immediately. "First of all, we are the ones back mouthing and also she can't do much. She's doing whatever she can to help us."

Nobody said anything as Ginny sighed. They talked for a little bit longer and then the adults sent Ginny to her room so they could talk about the Order. She went up to her room and lay in bed to relax, until she heard a small tapping noise from her window. She went over and saw a small brown owl sitting there. She opened the window to let the owl in, which held out his leg showing her a letter. She untied the letter and began reading it.

Dear Ginny,

Hope you are got home okay. Dad and I are fine.

Neville sent me a letter and said he and his Grandmother is alright.

He also asked me to tell you to send me or him a letter telling us how you are.

Write back soon,

Luna

Ginny sent down the letter, picked up two small pieces of parchment and began to write.

Dear Luna,

Everyone here is fine. I'm glad to hear that you are too.

I'm going to send Neville a letter so you don't have to.

Send letters to me telling me how you are over vacation.

Write back to me soon,

Ginny

Dear Neville,

I'm okay here. I got Luna's letter and I thought about just sending one to you.

Thanks for telling me you both are alright. I'm so relieved to hear that.

Everyone is here and fine.

Send me letters telling me you are all right.

Write back soon,

Ginny

Ginny tied Luna's letter to the owl that Luna sent to her, and sent him off. She then went into Ron's room and saw Pigwigeon there. She had taken care of him since Ron left him here but hasn't sent him on deliveries. She opened his cage and struggled to tie Neville's letter to him, but eventually got it and sent him off as well. She then went back to her bed and sat there thinking about what will happen when she went back to Hogwarts. Could there be a battle? Could Harry come and be able to stop the suffering? Or will they continue they way they were know and suffer even more when they got back? She couldn't even think about that.

"Dinners ready, Ginny," Charlie said, about an hour later.

"Okay," said Ginny.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Ginny looked at him.

"Just thinking," she said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About what will happen after vacation and if everyone is okay?"

"I see what you mean, Ginny. I hope it gets better for you and for your friends. But the Order is thinking of something, so don't worry."

Ginny and Charlie walked down into the kitchen and at with the rest of the family.

"Ginny," whispered Mr. Weasley to Ginny, "I need to talk to you. This is against mine and everyone else's better judgment, but I think it is also essential. What are the Carrows like exactly?"

Ginny swallowed the food that she had in her mouth and looked around at everyone else. They were all talking amongst themselves.

"They are power hungry Death Eaters," she said, "They believe torturing us will keep us in our place. They do whatever they can to make sure that fear is inside everyone."

"But you don't let them?"

"No," she said, "Some of us stand up to them and fight for what we believe in and don't let them get to us. We get in trouble a lot though."

"Thanks, Ginny," said her father. Mr. Weasley didn't ask Ginny anything else and, after dinner, Ginny went back to her room. Charlie came up too.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. "I know dad and Tonks already talked to you, but I wanted to talk to you about something different."

"What is it?" Ginny asked him.

"Are you in a group called Dumbledore's Army?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Neville, Luna, and I are the leaders I guess."

"Why do you stand up to the Death Eaters if they torture you?"

Ginny didn't answer immediately, she thought for a moment.

"Because it gives people hope," she said. "It makes people want to fight against them. They don't have to of course, but it gives them the urge to continue to go to class without the fear of getting killed everyday. I also want to help my friends; the last thing I want is for them to get injured on my accord."

Charlie stared at Ginny for a while as the words sunk into him.

"I was hoping there was a good reason you were risking yourself," said Charlie. "And I'm glad there is."

"You know me Charlie; I wouldn't do it for nothing."

"I know, but still, it's good to know."

Charlie hugged her quickly.

"Night Ginny," he said.

"Night Charlie," she said, as he left the room.

'_Hope everyone is safe'_ Ginny thought to herself as she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 8...Hope you liked it...  
Review if you like...But you don't have too...**

**~HP-Music-Fan5~**


	9. Kidnapped

**Author Note: Well...Here's Chapter 9...Not as long to update, yay!  
Hope you liked it...  
Disclaimer~You all know the drill**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 9**

Kidnapped

Christmas Break flew by to Ginny. She was going to leave her salvation of home and go back to the hell that was Hogwarts now. Even though she knew how bad it was there, she still was determined to go back. She still had to lead the D.A and to see Neville and Luna who kept their promise and kept writing to her over break. Ginny said goodbye to everyone at the Burrow and she and her mom departed to Kings Cross. She boarded the train with Neville and Luna, said her last goodbye to her mom and then left.

"I've been looking through books for more spell we can work on in the D.A during break and I wrote down a couple," said Neville, handing Ginny a piece of parchment, covered in spells and charms.

"You didn't have to do this," said Ginny, although she was very impressed.

"I had a lot of time while Gran was helping some neighbors stay safe," he said. "And I also found a spell that is able to fix our coins so we can send messages to one another as well. I already set mine and Luna's to try it out and it worked."

"Really? Neville you are a genius," said Ginny, handing him her coin.

"It didn't take much," he said modestly. He pulled out his wand and started muttering under his breath, then handed Ginny her coin. "There, it should work."

"It was a lot easier than sending owls," said Luna.

Ginny looked at the coin and it had little letters around the numbers. Ginny tried it out.

"I got you message," said Neville, reading it. He sent one as well.

"And I got yours," said Ginny, reading the short messages they were sending each other.

"The messages can be longer," said Neville.

"This was a great idea Neville," said Luna.

"So is your dad still writing to stay on Harry's side in the Quibbler? I haven't been keeping up," said Ginny.

"Yes he has," said Luna, who grabbed her bag and pulled out two magazines and handed them to Ginny. "He's been reprinting them and sending them out to people. He's been getting letters too saying that they really appreciate him doing this and think he is really brave."

Ginny read through a couple of the articles in the magazine then was about to hand them back to Luna, who shook her head.

"You can keep them," she said, "Dad gave me a lot of them."

Ginny put them in her bag. A little bit later, they left the compartment to change into their robes and went back into the compartment.

"Hogwarts isn't the same as it used to be," said Neville.

"No its not," Ginny agreed.

"Daddy says it will get better for us," said Luna.

"I hope so," said Ginny.

"I won't, trust me," said a voice at the door. Ginny, Neville, and Luna jumped to their feet, wands raised to see Lucius Malfoy was standing there, smirking.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny.

"I'm here to pick someone up," he said.

"And who would that be?" asked Neville.

"Miss Lovegood," he said pulling out his wand. Neville shifted slightly so that he was in front of her. Ginny whispered 'stupefy'. The spell soared toward Lucius, who deflected it without trouble. Ginny and Lucius sent spells at the same time; Ginny's hitting the compartment door, Lucius's hitting Neville, who fell to the floor unconscious. Ginny sent a spell back again, only to get hit with a full body bind curse. She fell on the ground as Lucius grabbed Luna and disappeared. Ginny laid on the ground, unable to move until the curse broke, who sat up when Neville spoke.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Luna was kidnapped," Ginny replied.

The train slowed down and came to a halt.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He put me in a full body bind and he grabbed her and took off."

Neville swore under his breath.

"What do we do?" he asked. Ginny shook her head. She didn't know what to do. Just then, something burned in her pocket.

"The coins!" she exclaimed.

She pulled it out and began reading the message on them.

'_I'm alright, just worry about yourselves.'_

Neville was reading his.

"I wonder where he took her." Neville asked, as he and Ginny walked over to the carriages and climbed into one. "I mean, it can only be a place the Death Eaters know about."

"I don't know," Ginny said.

"I hope she's not taken to Azkaban," he moaned. "It would be my fault if she is."

"No it wouldn't be," said Ginny severely. "We did the best we could."

"I knew he was going to hit me first because I was in front of Luna-"

"But I was the one who let Malfoy get away," said Ginny.

Neville fell silent after this, mostly because he didn't know what to say. Ginny looked out the window. Luna messaged them, so she still has the coins, which was a very good sign. The train stopped and everyone came out and went inside Hogwarts castle. Ginny and Neville went to the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Seamus and Parvati.

"Hi Ginny and Neville," said Seamus, "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"Is everything alright?" asked Parvati.

"Luna was kidnapped," muttered Neville.

Parvati gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and Seamus looked shocked.

"How did that happen?"

"A death eater snuck up on us and we tried to fight, but he beat us," Neville said.

"I wonder where they took her," said Seamus.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but she was taken because of the things Xenophilius is saying in the Quibbler."

"That doesn't surprise me as much," said Seamus, "he is a bit outspoken with that magazine."

Nobody said anything else; it was late so they all went up to their dormitories to go to sleep. The next morning, they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast and ate breakfast when Professor McGonagall came over to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, may I have a word with you for a moment?" she asked her. Ginny nodded and followed McGonagall to her office. McGonagall sat down behind her desk while Ginny sat in the chair in front of it.

"Now I heard that something happened on the Hogwarts Express that you were involved in, is that correct?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our dear headmaster," she said, "told me that someone was going to be taken, and you would be involved, I thought that meant that you were going to be kidnapped, but as seeing as you are still here that I see you weren't."

"No, Luna Lovegood was taken."

"Do you know why?"

"Her father is the editor of the Quibbler and he prints articles about Harry saying that people should follow him. Lucius Malfoy was the one who took her."

"I see," said McGonagall, "I'll tell the teachers immediately."

Ginny nodded then left the office.

"What did McGonagall want?" Neville asked when Ginny met him in the Great Hall for lunch.

"She asked about Luna," muttered Ginny.

"What did she say?"

"She said she will let the teachers know."

Neville nodded. "Did you see all the new rules Snape put up. They were the educational decrees Umbridge put up 2 years ago."

Ginny nodded. It was true. Snape put up the rules that nobody can read the Quibbler, where no organization over 3 people can exist without the consent of Snape, Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned, and many more. Then there was the new rule, the Carrows are in charge of punishment, even though they were before, and every teacher reported misbehaving students to them. Ginny found that most of the teachers didn't follow this rule. They just take care of it themselves, but sometimes, the Carrows find out, and the teachers can't stop it.

"How many more rules do you think he will make?" asked Neville.

"I hope not many more," said Ginny. "Let's go to the common room."

Neville agreed as he and Ginny got up and left the Great Hall.

"'Lo Ginny and Neville," said Hagrid, who was outside the Hall.

"Hey Hagrid," said Ginny, "How are you?"

"Alright, listen," he said, leaning toward them and whispering, "how would yeh like it if yeh were invited to a party?"

"What kind of party?" asked Neville.

"I'm havin' a 'Support Harry Potter' party."

"I thought you said it wasn't good for us to do things like that anymore?"

"Well, it ain't, but after, you know, after Luna got kidnapped, I thought it was a good idea."

"I say we do it," said Neville, "It'll be fun."

"Okay, we'll do it," said Ginny.

"Good, I don't know when I'll have it, but I'll let you know," Hagrid said.

"Okay," said Ginny. Hagrid walked outside while Ginny and Neville went to the common room for break.

"The common room is a lot less crowded now more than ever," said Neville.

"It is," said Ginny.

"I hate this place," whispered Neville. "It's just hell now."

"Yeah," said Ginny.

The rest of the day was quiet. They did the same thing they always did, spoke out during DADA and Muggle Studies, and then went to bed, waiting excitedly for the next day for the D.A meeting.

* * *

**Hope you like it...I'll update ASAP..Review if you want to...Thanks for reading...**


	10. One Strong Dumbledore's Army

**Author Note: here's chapter 10...Chapter 11 is coming soon...Hope you like it...  
Disclaimer~I own nothing, except my OC, Avery...**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****One Strong Dumbledore's Army**

"What do we do now?" Neville asked Ginny desperately an hour before the next D.A meeting in the Room of Requirements.

"We need a new plan," said Ginny. "I'm not letting them intimidate us or make us run and hide. I won't allow it. I also don't want anyone else to be taken, that's a promise."

Neville was watching her when she was saying this, and she had a look of both anger and determination. Ginny was sure of herself of only one thing, Luna's kidnapping will not be the last. She was sure that there will be more soon, just as they find out who means the most to the person, and since Xenophilius didn't have anyone else he cared about besides Luna, it was obvious to take her. Ginny felt guilty about what happened, actually she felt downright horrible, but she had no other choice but to deal with other, more pressing matter while at Hogwarts. As long as the Carrows are still around, she didn't have a choice but to put everyone else first.

'_It's down to two of us'_, Ginny thought in her head. Everyone started filing in soon after. Ginny noticed the numbers were down a little, she realized two people were missing, Susan and Ernie.

"Has anyone seen Susan and Ernie?" Ginny asked the small crowd of D.A members.

"They didn't come back after break," said Hannah. "Ernie and his family are currently in hiding because they were threatened and Susan just lost her mother and her father decided that they should go into hiding as well."

Ginny merely nodded. She knew that this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Thanks Hannah," Ginny muttered.

Hannah nodded as well as Ginny took a deep breath and let it out.

"So," said Terry, unexpectedly, "what happened to Luna?"

"She was kidnapped because of what her dad is saying in the Quibbler," said Ginny.

"No way," said Avery, shocked.

Ginny merely nodded again.

"Wh-what d-do we do?" Avery stuttered, looking frightened.

"Stay safe and hope no one else gets kidnapped," muttered Neville.

"How can we be sure they are?" Anthony asked.

"We aren't," said Ginny, "but if your family is like mine, we have to be a little bit more careful. We can still speak out, but we need to make sure that we have a couple people with us. We just got proven that all this stuff we are learning isn't enough to keep an adult wizard at bay. We figured that out the hard way." Ginny sighed, half-glancing at Neville. "We have to stick together no matter what."

"This is stupid," muttered Michael.

"You're stupid," shouted Avery, "didn't you hear a word she said."

"Yeah, I did," said Michael, "and it's a lie."

"Oh yeah," Avery said, sarcastically and rolling her eyes at him, "like she would lie about something this serious."

"How do you know this isn't just a joke?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Ginny. "Can't you see this is what they want us to do? They want us to fight, stop this organization and then they will just tear us apart, one by one. This isn't the way we should act. There are more important things to do than to just sit here and argue amongst ourselves. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, this isn't helping anyone!"

Avery and Michael stopped shouting at each other as Ginny spoke, but they still glared at each other. Ginny walked over to them.

"Michael," said Ginny, looking at him as he glared at her to as if it were her fault he fought with Avery, "I don't care if you think I'm lying, but then why isn't Luna here. She would have stopped you two a long time ago if she were here. She's one of my best friends and I can't believe she was kidnapped and I feel responsible, but there is nothing we can do right now. She's safe, we are keeping in contact with her and she is still alive and healthy, trust me. Avery," she said turning to the girl, who stopped glaring to look at her, "thanks for standing up for me, but like I said, fighting will only hurt us. We can't afford to have enemies between us all. I know Michael won't betray us and turn us over to the Carrows and I know you won't either." She turned to look at everyone at this point. "Dumbledore's Army isn't just an organization to learn to fight and defend ourselves, but to help keep each other safe, to know who we can trust and who we can't. I trust each and every one of you, and I know no one in this room will ever betray us."

Everyone either nodded or agreed in low voices. It grew silent again, and Avery turned to Michael.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but she helped me when I didn't even ask for it and I don't want anyone contradicting someone who is trying to help us." She held out her hand, Michael took it almost immediately.

"Ginny's right," he said, "we can't fight amongst ourselves. Life's already hard as it is, without us making enemies instead of friends."

Ginny smiled at them, and then looked around her.

"I've been thinking of making a new plan ever since I came back" she said, "and-"

"We are still speaking out aren't we?" asked Seamus. "I may have been in the dungeons already, but I can't sit there and listen to a thing they say."

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we shouldn't because-"

"I call for a vote," said Hannah, before anyone could argue.

Ginny looked around as everyone was talking in agreement.

"Those in favor of speaking out, no matter what they do to us?" shouted Hannah over all the chattering.

Everyone raised their hand, except Ginny, who was stunned.

"Over-ruled," shouted Terry, "sorry Ginny."

Ginny shook her head and half-smiled.

"I agree that I can't listen to a thing they say without wanting to take out my wand and hex them. Okay, I'm with you all."

Everyone cheered as they all took out their wands, when Ginny told them that they have to learn Nonverbal spells. Since they were all Seventh and Sixth years, almost everyone knew what to do, but they all had the trouble with mastering it. They split into partners, Avery and Hannah, Michael and Anthony, Padma and Terry, Seamus and Parvati, and last Ginny and Neville. There were some people still muttering under their breath, but after an hour or two of practicing, some people were so close to having it. Padma had her mouth closed tight once and sent a Tickling Charm at Terry and he was laughing for a couple minutes and then the charm broke, Avery and Neville was able to perform a perfect Shield Charm, Seamus was able to disarm Parvati without uttering a single word, but everyone else seemed to have a little trouble. Ginny stopped everyone and told them that it was really good. She let them try it again after giving a couple pointers on how to do it. Since it was Saturday, the curfew was at 9pm when it was usually 7pm. It was only 7 now, having them come up earlier to get a lot of practice in and to talk to them about the plan that really didn't change except to make sure that they were with a couple other people from the D.A. They continued to practice for another when Ginny called them to order. Everyone looked at her, as she breathed deeply.

"I have to thank you all for showing your loyalty to us," she said. "I wouldn't know what to do if they found out about us being Dumbledore's Army. We might not be a big group or stronger as others in the past, but every great wizard in the world was just like us at one time, students. If they can learn all this, why can't we. We are strong, no matter what the Carrows say. You all are brave for doing this as well. Think about what they will do to us if they found out, but I'm not going to let them find out. I know everyone in this room and know no one will say anything. Okay, I was thinking about having a meeting tomorrow since none of us can go to Hogsmeade, what was the point on being separated, when we could be practicing, agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ginny told them that they should leave and everyone left, except Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Seamus.

"Those were great speeches, Ginny," said Seamus.

"Yeah they were," Neville agreed.

"Harry would be proud to know that his girlfriend is following his footsteps," said Parvati. Ginny smiled at them and lead the way back to Gryffindor Tower, until they were stopped by their Headmaster.

"Why are four Gyffindors out at this time of night?" he asked quietly.

"The curfew isn't until 9pm, it's only 8:30," said Parvati.

"I know what time it is Miss Patil," he sneered at her, as Seamus's eyes grew narrow. "It looks as if you are up to something."

"We aren't up to anything Headmaster," said Ginny, curtly.

Snape's lips thinned, "I had the idea that ten students, including you four, were out at this time doing something together."

Ginny face stayed impassive, but her mind was racing. Could he possible know about the D.A. Snape looked at Ginny, who didn't dare look him in the eyes, knowing his Occumency skills. Snape walked off without another word and Ginny was able to breathe again, slightly. Neville, Seamus, Ginny, and Parvati glanced at each other and ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to get stopped again. The common room was deserted when they got there. They all took the armchairs as far away from the dormitory steps as possible to talk.

"Do you think he knows?" Neville asked, uncertainly.

"I don't know, but I hope he doesn't," said Ginny.

Ginny was nervous, she went to bed soon after and sat there thinking about Harry, and that last time she saw him. It was during Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. She was off the dance floor, finding herself watching Harry disguised as a cousin. Ginny wanted to go over and talk to him, he didn't seem happy, when the Patrones came, saying the same words that had scared Ginny more than anything in her whole life. 'The ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead, they are coming'. It froze for half a second as his Patrones disappeared, and then it was chaos and panic. Ginny saw Hermione and Harry calling for Ron. They found each other and disappeared. Ginny then saw cloaked figures start to appear all around the Burrow. Ginny found Charlie who grabbed her arm and told her he was going to get her to safety. Everyone else had apparated somewhere safe while everything was happening. Charlie and Ginny apparated to Aunt Muriel's house and entered the barrier the second they landed. Moments later, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur appeared and entered the barrier.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Mrs. Weasley said pulling Ginny and Charlie into tight hugs. Ginny hugged her back, knowing what had happened, that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were somewhere and, hopefully, were safe. Ginny snapped back to reality. The wedding felt like it was years ago, and she really missed Harry. When will the next time she saw him again? She didn't know. After a couple of minutes that felt like hours, Ginny finally fell asleep.

The next morning was a Hogmeade weekend, Ginny found herself and the rest of Dumbledore's Army banned to go after a beating once back in October. She entered the room with Neville after a quick breakfast and seeing all the Slytherins gloat about being able to go. Everyone arrived soon after to start practicing.

To Ginny's surprise, today was much more effective. She clearly saw that everyone was practicing when she saw Michael and Anthony, having a bit of trouble yesterday, be able to perfectly perform a silent shield charm like Neville and Avery. Parvati learned to disarm without a word just like Seamus, and Padma perfected her Tickling Charm, making it last a lot longer and Terry was able to do it back. Ginny was able to do disarming and shield charms without words, having learned from Hermione last year. Ginny looked around, stopping them for lunch. They all left, excited and happy with themselves. Ginny was expecting to be stopped by a teacher to ask why such a bunch of students were walking toward the Great Hall together as they are from different houses, but weren't. Ginny smiled as she watched the fellow D.A. members take their seats at their house tables and begin to eat. They were all planning to go back to the Room of Requirements and think about if they want to do anymore stunts they used to do before. They all meet up again and began talking about it. Michael had the idea to sneak down into the dungeons tonight and save all the students down there. Ginny shook her head, afraid of them getting caught. She knew they would have put protective charms all around there so no one could go in or out until the Carrows came and got them. Ginny said maybe about more messages on the walls, and everyone agreed. They planned on doing it next Saturday. Everyone agreed and left to go to dinner except, again, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Seamus. This was a routine now. The four Gyffindors found themselves closer since they are the only Gryffindors in the D.A now. Ginny was glad that she could trust everyone in the D.A and she wasn't worried about them finding out. She ate dinner with a smile was actually able to sleep tonight, even though she had DADA and Muggle Studies tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 10...Review if you would like...Again, I hope you liked it...and Chapter 11 is on the way.**


	11. A Crashed Party

**Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated in forever...busy with school...*sigh*...I hope you all don't hate me because I really appreciate everyone who reads this and I even appreciate it even more when you comment...thanks for reading...Here's Chapter 11...Chapter 12 will come sooner....promise...thanks and I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer~same as usual....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**A Crashed Party**

"This next lesson is special for most of you," sneered Alecto Carrow in a Muggle Studies class, a couple weeks later in March. "We haven't been in depth about muggles, mostly mudbloods, so let's begin." Neville glanced at Ginny quickly, them still having the class together. "Muggles are worthless pieces of trash who live off our land who don't deserve to live. They have dirt for hearts for they made us all go into hiding."

"How much Muggle blood do you and your brother have seeing as you don't even have hearts?" Neville said loudly. Ginny looked at him nervously, but looked forward again at Alecto.

"You'll pay for that one," she screeched. She lashed her wand out and the next thing Ginny knew, Neville was on the ground. She jumped up and ran up to him.

"Are you ok Neville?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, but held his hand to his face, but not before Ginny could see what happened. Neville had a deep gash right across his face and was also bleeding, badly. Alecto walked up behind them.

"Crucio," she hissed at Neville. Neville screamed louder when she did it compared to when Malfoy did it. Zabini ran up and grabbed Ginny's forearms and held her at bay as Alecto tortured Neville. She struggled against him but knew he wasn't going to let her go again. This stayed for about five minutes then Alecto stopped. Neville laid there panting and Ginny was still restrained. Alecto walked to the front of the room and Zabini practically threw Ginny to the ground.

"I hope you all enjoyed that, because now, thanks to your friend there, you will write an essay about Muggles with everything I say and the best way they should be punished, due tomorrow."

Ginny helped Neville to his seat and was angry about this and wanted to stand up, just like Neville.

"Now, as I was saying, Muggles made us go into hiding because they wanted power, but one day, under the ruling of my lord, we will be the ultimate rulers and be in control and make them do our work."

Ginny and the rest of the D.A didn't speak out the rest of the class, even though they wanted to more than anything else. Ginny's hate for the Carrows burned deep inside her being more than ever.

"Are you sure you're alright Neville?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neville muttered.

"Let's take you to the hospital wing to make sure it's not going to get worse over time," suggested Ginny.

Neville agreed and they all went up.

"Those teachers shouldn't be here if they are doing these kinds of punishments," Madam Pomfrey said after they told her what had happened. "Of course, you shouldn't be speaking out to them either."

None of them said anything as she looked at Neville.

"It's a very deep gash," she concluded, "you may have a scar for the rest of your life from the gash, but you might not. Put this potion on it," she said, handing him a small bottle, "everyday to stop the stinging and bleeding. It may also help heal it faster."

Neville thanked her and they were about to leave.

"Be careful and stay safe," she said, just loud enough for them to hear. They departed and were on their way to the common room when they saw Hagrid. They went over.

"Hi Hagrid," Ginny said.

"Oh, hello, just the kid I wanted ter see," he said, smiling at Ginny.

"What is it Hagrid?"

"I was goin' to ask if yeh and yeh friends wanted ter come ter my Support Harry Potter party," he whispered to them.

"But you said not to do anything until it was the right time."

"Well, the time is almost here, and yeh were right, yeh can't sit there and listen to them when they talk."

"When will it be?" asked Seamus.

"Midnight tonight," answered Hagrid, looking at Ginny hopefully.

"I'll ask the D.A and see, but we have to be careful with the Carrows," said Ginny.

Hagrid nodded and departed as the Gryffindors made their way toward the common room again.

"I think it'll be a good idea," said Seamus.

"Maybe, like Ginny said, with the Carrows and Snape running around, it will be dangerous," said Neville.

"Yeah, but still, it's going to be fun," said Ginny.

Everyone went to the afternoon lessons and then the Room of Requirement.

"Hi everyone," Ginny began, "I wanted to ask if anyone wanted to go to this 'Support Harry Potter' party Hagrid is holding at his hut. We are all invited, if you want to it's at midnight tonight. We will take the same procedures as the writing on the walls except we will stay here instead of leave to go to our common rooms."

Everyone agreed to go and they started getting ready. A couple minutes before midnight, they put the disillusionment charms themselves and set out across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

"Whose there," Hagrid asked quietly when they got there.

"It's Ginny and the others Hagrid," replied Ginny.

He let them in and they lifted the charm. Hagrid met everyone and they rejoiced.

"I'm glad yeh all aren't hurt," said Hagrid to Ginny, "bin hard on me ter teach with these evil, rotten death eaters here."

"Hogwarts isn't the same anymore," Ginny agreed. "Nobody would ever have done this, did you see Neville?"

Hagrid nodded, but Hannah shrieked, losing their conversation.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"They're coming," she whispered urgently.

Everybody froze, except Hagrid. He opened the back door, which the on-coming Death Eaters couldn't see because of the dark and trees.

"Get out quickly," he whispered shoving some people out the door. Everybody got out and hid in the trees not far away and could hear the Death Eaters approaching.

"What do yeh all want?" Hagrid asked gruffly when they were in ear shot.

"We were told you were hosting a party tonight," said Snape.

"Well, for yer information, I wasn't."

"That's not what we know," said Amycus.

Hagrid looked between the three Death Eaters and started throwing punches toward them just as they started shooting spells at him, none that did any damage to Hagrid. This continued for a couple minutes, until one spell missed Hagrid and almost hit a D.A member. Hagrid realized and ran off into the forest in the opposite direction from the D.A and the Death Eaters ran after him. And then it was quiet.

Ginny was looking at everyone, as they stared white faced and horrified at what just happened. They waited a moment, started putting the disillusionment charms back on themselves and began to run quietly to their common rooms, not daring to talk or stop running until they were in their common rooms. Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and Parvati entered the deserted common room and started at each other panting.

"That was horrible," said Parvati, close to tears.

"I know he's half giant and all, but I'm still worried about him," said Ginny.

They looked out the window and saw birds shoot out from the tops of the trees a little bit inside the forest. After a while of looking out of the window, they saw three figures, one limping slightly, walk out of the forest.

"You don't think that they-" Parvati started, not wanting to finish.

"No," said Neville, "they can't get Hagrid, he's way too tough."

Ginny tried to think of the same thing, but she couldn't stop thinking about the bad things that could have happened. Soon after, the four friends separated to their dormitories, even though none of them could stop thinking about what had happened.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it...comment if you want to...again...I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a while...I will getting writing ASAP and get that up...thanks...**

**Love, **

**HP-Music-Fan5!!!**


	12. Not Coming Back

**Author Note: Hello Readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's summer vacation so I will be updating as much as possible. I'm hoping to finish this before summer ends. I dont have many more chapters left. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Not Coming Back**

The next few weeks were rough. Alecto Carrow decided to start ranting about Harry and, on occasion, the Order now, saying that they hope that anyone who even talked to someone who was in the Order should be killed and hopes everyone gets caught and gets taken down. She would say that Harry should be killed in public and everyone who has been in contact with him at all in his life should be tortured. Amycus was teaching them how best to kill people painfully and cruelly. Ginny spoke out even more than usual, saying that Alecto should have been taken out when Harry defeated Voldemort before. She was tortured and beaten for half the class from Alecto, Amycus, Zambini, and Draco. Neville responded by stunning Draco when he was going to practice the cruciatus curse on him. He was tortured for about 10 minutes until Ginny stunned Zambini who was holding her back, as always, while they tortured Neville. She was tortured as well. She and Neville were tortured on a daily basis now. Seamus would intervene with Avery, getting tortured as well in the process and then all the other D.A members would try to stop them, getting tortured as well. The D.A started having daily practices to make sure everyone was alright. They tuned into _potterwatch_ keeping up with the wizard world whenever it was on, and continued to write the messages on the walls.

Finally it was Easter break, and the D.A was having their last meeting. Ginny, Neville, and some other D.A members had been tortured today hard. Ginny and Neville had many cuts and bruises and looked worse than they usually do. Ginny was packing that night for Easter break, glad for a break but worried as well. The D.A meeting was the same as always, practice spells; talk about what happened today, and to talk about plans for break. They finished the meeting early to pack, because most of the D.A was leaving for break. Ginny told Neville to hide out in the Room of Requirements with all the other D.A members that were staying. Neville told her not to worry about him and to just relax during break. Ginny looked uncomfortable and Neville didn't want her worrying about them if she was going home to a house that was filled with Order members to worry about. Ginny and the members that were leaving said their goodbyes as they boarded the train and sat in a compartment together, just in case. Fortunately, they had no problems and all departed on the train station, Ginny, again, meeting only her mother. Her mother looked at her and saw her injuries, but didn't ask until they had apparated to her Great Aunt Muriel's house.

"What happened to you, your covered in bruises and cuts and even a swollen eye?!" she yelled.

"The Carrows are ruthless," Ginny said.

"Come here," she said. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. She let her go and pulled out her wand. "I'll try and fix them up the best I can." Her mother, yet again, ranted about how magical wounds cannot be healed by magic and some might not heal at all. Ginny knew this already because of what happened with George. After most of Ginny's worse injuries were healed, Mrs. Weasley began to make dinner. Ginny could hear some of her parents' conversation about what happened to Ginny in their room. After a while, she stopped hearing them. She figured her mom put a spell on their room in case Ginny was eavesdropping. They ate dinner in silence, then Ginny was sent to her room because of the adults were having an Order meeting. Ginny stayed in her room, laying on the bed, until Bill and Charlie came up to her room.

"Hey Gin," greeted Bill as Charlie pointed his wand to the door and muttered a spell, "how are your injuries? Mum told us what happened."

"They're okay," said Ginny, sitting up. "What did you do?"

"We have to talk to you," Charlie said, "and we don't want others eavesdropping."

"What do you have to talk to me about?" asked Ginny.

"About you going back to Hogwarts after break," said Bill.

Ginny looked at them confused until Bill elaborated.

"We think, that is mum, dad, and us, believe it would be better if you don't go back after the holiday."

"WHAT?!" Ginny screamed, jumping to her feet. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she couldn't leave the D.A in the state that they were in. "I can't," she said, "I can't leave my friends to defend themselves against the Carrows."

"There are the reasons you can't go back," said Charlie.

"You two don't understand what I've done at Hogwarts and why I can't stay here."

"Why don't you tell us Ginny?" said Charlie.

Ginny paused for a moment, debating if she should them or not. She thought she should. She took a deep breath and began.

"I formed Dumbledore's Army which is a secret organization that meets every day after classes and finds ways on fighting the Carrows and Snape. We write messages on the walls, talk out during Defense against the dark arts and Muggle studies, and we fight against the people who are supposed to torture us. That is why we get tortured. Neville, Luna, and I sort of lead the D.A and we help teach spells and curses to prepare us for classes and, maybe, a battle that may happen. We've been doing it all year. It's because of me that it is formed and people are getting tortured and if I'm not there, there is no thinking on what will happen. All those people joined and I was supposed to help them. I'm the reason some of them joined."

Charlie and Bill listened to Ginny the whole time she talked.

"I can't believe you did that," said Bill, quietly and firmly. "You could have been seriously hurt, or worse, you could have been killed."

"They wouldn't kill us because we are pure bloods," said Ginny.

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Charlie. Ginny looked at him. He had never yelled at her before, and it shocked her a bit. "We are your family and we just want the best for you. Seeing you come back from the one place we thought was safe injured, bruised, and tortured, it makes us feel we are letting you get hurt. It's hurting us so much!"

"Also," said Bill, who was staying calm, "You don't also know the other reason why we think you should stay."

"Taking you back would risk Death Eaters finding out where the Order meets," said Charlie, "and on top of that, it gives them an advantage of taking you to find out about the Order. You saw what happened to Xenophilius Lovegood."

"We care about you," said Bill, after a moment's silence, "and we do understand what is going on at Hogwarts, but this is about you, the family, and the Order."

Ginny turned her back to her brothers. She didn't know what to say or do anymore about this. Bill and Charlie waited for her to say anymore.

"What have they done to you while you were there?" asked Charlie, unexpectedly.

"The same that they always use," said Ginny, "the Cruciatus Curse, punching us, kicking us, and pushing us around."

Charlie nodded and Ginny sat back down. She looked at the clock and noticed it was very late.

"We'll eat dinner then we'll all get some sleep," said Bill. "We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

Dinner was a silent affair that night. Remus and Tonks were still there and stayed for dinner. Mrs. Weasley whispered something to Bill and Charlie and they whispered back. Ginny couldn't hear what they said, but she had a feeling it was about her and them talking to her. Everybody sat down and Ginny didn't pay any attention to anyone else at the table, still thinking about what her brothers had talked to her about. She went to bed after eating but Tonks followed her up.

"Hey," she greeted, "how are you?"

"Fine," she said shortly.

"You're mother wanted to tell you that she thought it was best for you to stay, but your brothers were dead set on telling you. They said that it might be better for them to hear you out if there was anything you had to say."

Ginny nodded. Tonks pointed her wand at the door and muttered the same spell Charlie did earlier.

"Don't want others listening in," she said, smiling. Ginny smiled too.

"I know your parents, brothers, and Remus would kill me if I told you this, but I admire what you did while you were at Hogwarts."

"You do?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Of course," Tonks said, "but I do admit also that maybe speaking out during class is a bit extreme. The secret stuff is awesome, but very dangerous."

"I know," Ginny said, deciding to confide in her friend, "but we had no choice. They always said bad things about Harry, the Order, and would torture younger students for no reason. On top of that, they would torture my friends and hold me back, so I couldn't interfere. I would always break loose and then I get tortured as well. I've tried everything to keep everyone I can safe, and it works most of the time."

"Do other Dumbledore's Army members help you?"

"Yes, some more than others. Neville, Avery, and Seamus intervene the most out of everyone. The Patils intervene sometimes, and so do Michael, Anthony, and Terry."

"Sounds to me like you all are friends."

"We are. We help each other, we teach each other spell and curses, we looked up new spells to learn sometimes and help others learn them if they need it. We were a strong group, and that's what we needed."

They were silent for a while.

"Is there a way you can contact Neville to tell him what's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," said Ginny, thinking about the D.A coin, "I just hope it work."

"I hope it does," Tonks said. She lifted the charm on the door, and left. Ginny pulled out her coin and messaged Neville about her not being able to come back after Easter Break. She then lay down and fell into a restless sleep. The next couple days were the same, Ginny would get up, eat breakfast and lunch with everyone, occasionally giving Fred and George ideas for the next potterwatch, went to her room during Order meetings, ate dinner, then went to bed. During her free time, she would worry about the others at Hogwarts, or try to read a book to keep her mind off of Hogwarts and what will happen after break. Ginny sometimes even thought of escape plans so she could sneak out and catch the Hogwarts Express after break, but thought against it, feeling extremely bad that she even thought about doing it. The next thing she knew, the break days were over and the train was leaving the station, without Ginny on it.

Neville

Neville had his hands full at Hogwarts. The Carrows took to torturing anyone who stayed behind if they were alone in the corridors. Neville had saved a couple younger students getting tortured again. Neville let them stay in the Room of Requirements. Neville and the D.A members that were left behind during break only left the room for food. The Carrows noticed this and tried to figure out where most of the students were hiding at, sending Slytherins to try to find out as well, but couldn't figure it out. Neville never had time to check his coin for messages from anyone for the first couple days of break. Two days before break ended, Neville looked at his coin and saw Ginny's message.

Can't come back after break, Family and order in danger. Stay safe. Love, Ginny.

Neville understood that Ginny had to stay if her family and the Order were in danger. Neville came to realize that the D.A might have to go into permanent hiding if this continued the way it did. The next thing Neville knew, all the other D.A members returned to Hogwarts, except Ginny. Classes started immediately, so no one had time to ask what happened to Ginny. Classes were harder because of the Carrows frustration that, even if all the D.A members returned, there were a lot of students who didn't return. Even more than the number who didn't return after Christmas Break. He had a meeting and explained what happened to Ginny. Neville gave a speech when people started saying that they should just give up.

"We will never give up!" he said. "No matter what happens, we should continue fighting and meeting. This is why we do it. It's so we won't ever give up. We are friends and should finish this. We are Dumbledore's Army. If Ginny were here, she would be yelling. I'm telling you I'm not giving up. Who's not giving up either?"

"I'm not," said Avery.

"Me neither," said Seamus.

"Nor us," said the Patils.

There were murmurs of agreements, and Neville smiled when the person who said about giving up said that he was sorry and refuses to give up either.

_This is going to be hard, _Neville thought, _but we are going to keep going._

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! review if you want to!**


	13. Hiding

**Author Note: I'm glad it didn't take me as long to write this chapter than I thought it would. Anyway, here's chapter 13. Chapter 14 is coming ASAP. After I think of something to write. lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ the same as before. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Hiding**

The next weeks were rougher. Michael organized a couple people to go with him to the dungeons to save some first years. Neville thought it was a bad idea, but Michael went with the plan with Anthony and Terry. They were caught and tortured on the spot. Terry and Anthony came into the Room of Requirements carrying Michael and explained how he took most of the torturing for them. They said that, after they tortured them a while, they were able to grab him and ran as fast as they could. They continued going to class, however. One day, he was walking past the Carrow's room when he heard them and Snape whispering to each other.

"We have no hold over the Longbottom boy," hissed Amycus.

"What happened to his Grandmother?" asked Snape.

"They attacked her," said Alecto, "however, she fought back and is now on the run. Dawlish is in St. Mungo's now."

"We have to take care of him," said Amycus.

Neville was shocked, he ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, grabbed his trunk and, quickly and quietly, ran to the Room of Requirements. He asked for a place to hide where no death eater or supporter of death eaters can get to him. The door appeared and he got inside just as he heard the Carrows asking about his whereabouts. He looked around and saw a very small room with a hammock and Gryffindor tapestry. There was a small bookcase and bathroom. He sent a message to the D.A members telling them where he was. Some said they were going to join him soon. For the next day, Neville sat in the room by himself, getting hungry. He was just about to sneak out when a passage appeared behind him. He followed through it. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he found something blocking his exit. He pushed on it, it opening forward and Neville stumbled out of the tunnel and onto a hard floor.

"Who are you?" asked an angry voice. Neville saw a man glaring down at him.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville answered. "I'm a student at Hogwarts. Where am I?"

"The Hogs Head," the man said. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No," he said. "I'm against them. I was hiding in the room of requirements when I found this passage. Do you have food?"

The man gave Neville food and continued to talk to him. He learned his name was Aberforth and he was the brother of Dumbledore. Neville told Aberforth everything about the Carrows and Snape and about hiding. Aberforth told him that if he needed anything to come to him. Neville nodded and headed back to the room of Requirements. He stayed there for a couple more hours until Seamus came to the room of Requirements. Neville greeted him.

"So, are we staying here from now on?" he asked.

"Yes," Neville said, "we can't leave here anymore." Seamus nodded. A second hammock appeared and Seamus left to get his trunk quickly. Soon after dinner, Michael, Terry, and Anthony came with their trunks, making three more hammocks appear along with the Ravenclaw tapestry. The next day, after lunch, Hannah and Avery came up with their trunks.

"Are you two staying?" asked Seamus.

"We have no choice," said Avery. "They threatened our families if we didn't tell them where you all disappeared to."

The room became bigger and gave the girls separate quarters to keep clean at. Hammocks appeared for them along with the Hufflepuff tapestry. Lavender and the Patils joined them soon after, along with some younger students who have helped with the D.A or were saved by the D.A and the room continued to grow and make more hammocks appear. One in particular, Neville knew he will never forget.

Six Hufflepuffs came into the Room of Requirements. One of them Neville recognized as in their year that he never met before but knew his name, Wayne Hopkins. He was cradling a younger girl in his arms while she whimpered and trembled. There was a girl supporting a boy, who was limping and had a very cut up and bruised face. There was another boy supporting a girl, who's nose looked broken and had blood running from it all over her hand, as she tried to stop the bleeding. Avery and Hannah ran up to the others.

"What happened?" asked Avery looking at the girl with the broken and bleeding nose.

"The Carrows attacked us," said the girl supporting the boy. "Owen was speaking out, like you."

Hannah was looking the limping boy, Owen, sternly. "Don't follow our example," she said, "you guys are too young to be doing this."

"But we are fourth years," said the boy supporting the broken nosed girl.

"Megan isn't!" Avery shouted. "She's a first year!"

"Who are all these kids?" Neville asked.

"The bleeding nose girl is Laura, the limping boy is Owen, the boy supporting Laura is Kevin, and the girl supporting Owen is Eleanor. The older boy is Wayne, and the girl he's holding is Megan," Hannah turned to Wayne. "What happened to Megan?"

Owen looked down guiltily as Wayne answered, "The Carrows asked what happened to you two, Owen told them it wasn't any of their business, called them stupid, and told them to crawl in a hole and die."

Hannah looked angrily at Owen as Avery urged Wayne on.

"They pulled out their wands, as Owen, Laura, Eleanor, and Kevin did the same. Megan was sitting with them, so she was going to move away from them, when one of them grabbed her and was told for them to be quiet or she will be hurt. They shut up but they still tortured her. Laura and Owen attacked them as Eleanor and Kevin saved Megan. It worked, until they got tortured and pushed around."

"Where did this happen at?"

"Outside by the lake," said Kevin, "we were hanging out when they came up behind us."

"After the attack is when I found them," said Wayne. "I was about to go to the Hospital Wing when I bumped into someone who said they could bring us to you two."

Avery and Hannah helped them the best they could. Neville knew it was important to get everyone who was even in contact with them to safety. Most of them were saved already, but some more were brought in. Wayne helped out by going to classes and keeping them updated with the Carrows actions. He would come to the Room of Requirements in the evenings, sometimes bringing food and students along with information. Neville knew that having an outsider come in with updates would help them deeply. Neville still taught some lessons with spells and improving on non-verbal. Some of the younger students had help with other spells, like stunning, patronus charms, disarming, and shield charms. On those days, the Room of Requirements changed to the practice room that they all used before. Afterwards, it would change back with all the hammocks. Neville kept in contact with Ginny and Luna whenever he could. Ginny told him what happened to Harry and how Luna was saved. The D.A. was shocked to hear what happened but was happy that they were okay. They kept this up for many weeks, and until it reached May. They tuned into Potterwatch, and heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon. Nobody knew what they took, but they took something and escaped the first people to ever steal something and get away. The D.A. cheered and listened for a while as the Potterwatch reporters continued their broadcast.

**~Ginny~**

The weeks after Easter break were slow for Ginny. There were daily Order meetings and, since Ginny was too young and her mother forbids her going to the meetings, was in her room most of the time. She helped out Fred and George sometimes for the next Potterwatch update and begged to be on one, but always getting the same answer, No. She started to get frustrated and spent most of her time trying to keep in contact with Neville. He told her what was going on with D.A. and told her everyone was in permanent hiding in the Room of Requirements. Ginny was glad to hear that they weren't going to classes anymore and glad everyone's injuries were healing because they weren't being tortured anymore. Neville told her the severity of younger students' safety as well and gave him a couple students' names that should be with them.

Ginny spent the rest of her time wishing she was a Hogwarts, helping Neville with the D.A. but knew she couldn't go, especially now. She had been missing for a couple weeks and knew if they even heard she was there, her family would be in grave danger. She told Neville to tell her if she heard anything about Harry, having a feeling she would hear from him along with Ron and Hermione. He agreed to tell her. Luna sent messages saying that she was alright and that Harry saved her. When Ginny asked her what happened, she just said that Harry and them were caught and taken to Malfoy Manor, and escaped alright.

Bill came to Muriel's house with Ollivander a couple days after Easter Break, telling everyone Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there and they saved Ollivander, Luna, Dean, and a goblin from Malfoy Manor. He told them the whole story, and told about the house elf, Dobby, died saving Harry and the others.

"I'm glad they are all safe," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Tell all we say hello," said Mr. Weasley. Bill nodded, and leaned over to Ginny.

"I'll send them all your love," he whispered. She smiled and whispered a thank you as he went to the fireplace and used Floo Powder to get home. After Bill left, Ginny went to her room and messaged Neville and told him what happened to Harry and how they saved Luna. The next couple weeks, Ginny helped everyone by talking with Ollivander and hearing what happened after he was kidnapped over a year ago. Ginny watched him make a whole new wand for Luna and send it to her, as a thank you for helping him after she was kidnapped. Soon, it was the beginning of May when they heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts. Lee, Fred, George, Remus, and Kingsley came to the house and did a broadcast about the news. Ginny heard the whole story and tried not to cheer as she heard that they took something and made it out, alive and on the back of a dragon. Mrs. Weasley looked worried as she heard the story, but relieved when she heard they were alright.

"We here at Potterwatch applaud their bravery and hope that, whatever they are doing, it will help in the long run," said Lee.

"I wonder what it's like to fly on the back of a dragon?" asked Fred.

"Ask them the next time you see them," said Lee. They laughed and continued the broadcast normally. Ginny smiled as she listened, hoping that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were safe and that they took what they needed to, and wondering why they took it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review if you want to. They are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	14. The Arrival

**Author Note: Here's chapter 14. Some is taken from Deathly Hallows. Hope you like it. Next Chapter coming soon.**

**Disclaimer~ dont own Harry Potter or anything from the books.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Arrival

Neville and the D.A. were talking about new spells that they should be thinking about learning at the beginning of May. They had a feeling that a battle would ensue soon. The Carrows were becoming restless about where almost 20 students disappeared to. Neville knew that it would probably happen whether Harry came or not. Almost everyone had curses, jinxes, and defenses that they should learn in preparation. He was about to tell the D.A. they should start practicing when Ariana came into her other picture frame that Aberforth gave to Neville to keep in contact with him. Ariana said that someone arrived into the pub.

"Let's go Neville," said Seamus.

"How many people are there?" asked Neville to Ariana.

"There are three," she said.

"I'll go by myself and see who it is," said Neville.

"I bet it's a trap," said Michael. "How do you know it's not the Carrows and Snape telling Aberforth to not tell us it's them and for you to get captured and who knows what will happen after that."

"If it looks like trouble," said Neville, "I'll get out of there and I also have the coin to call for backup. You can see the end of the tunnel before you actually get there. I have a feeling its Harry, Ron, and Hermione though."

"Not this again," said Michael. "It might not be."

Neville shrugged. "Only one way to find out. If it is them, there won't be room for all of us, so I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay," said Seamus. "Tell us who's down there when you see them."

"Promise," said Neville, climbing through the hole and started the journey to the Hog's Head. He was anxious. He had a feeling it was them, but maybe Michael is right. He volunteered and would soon find out. The journey felt longer because of his anticipation. Neville looked to the end of the tunnel when he reached it and was surprised. He was right. There, at the end of the tunnel, stood Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Neville got excited and sent a message around on the coins: "Harry is back at Hogwarts, we are going to fight."

**~The rest of the D.A. ~****  
**

Everyone else waited anxiously for Neville's reply on who was at the end of the tunnel. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves. Seamus was conversing with Avery, Michael, and Terry.

"I have a feeling he was captured," said Michael.

"Neville will be fine," said Avery, confidently. "He said he will contact us if there's trouble."

"He can't if he is caught!" shouted Michael.

"What do you think Seamus?" asked Avery, turning to him. He shook his head.

"I won't be satisfied until I get that message from Neville," he said. "He always keeps his promises, so he will message us."

Michael shook his head and turned to Terry talking about what to do if Neville is caught. Avery looked at Seamus who looked upset. Seamus and Neville were friends now and he didn't want to think about the negatives that could happen to him. Time went slowly and it felt like hours until their coins burned. Seamus yanked his out of his pocket and looked at it. "Harry is back at Hogwarts, we are going to fight." Everyone cheered and yelled. That means Neville is alright, and the Carrows are going down.

**~Neville~****  
**

He opened the door and yelled in happiness. He hugged Harry and looked at Ron and Hermione and hugged them too. Harry was trying to say something, but Neville wasn't paying much attention because he was excited to see them.

"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry," Neville yelled. He took a step back from them to see them better. "I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"

"Neville," Harry said, "what happened to you?"

"What? This?" he said, shaking his head. He would explain it to them later, "This is nothing. Seamus is worse. Oh," he said, remembering something. He turned to Aberforth, "Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way."

"Couple more?" repeated Aberforth. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Caterwauling Charm on the whole village!"

Neville looked at him.

"I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar," said Neville. "Just send them through the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot."

Neville helped Hermione into the tunnel, and let Ron go and followed him. They waited for Harry, who was thanking Aberforth. He got into the hole, and they started the journey back to Hogwarts. They talked a little bit about what has been going on at Hogwarts while they were away. Neville didn't want to explain, but did. They seemed surprised and confused. He told them about his Gran, and couldn't help but smile as he told them about it. They finished their climb and found themselves in the Room of Requirements.

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

Everyone yelled, and some pulled them into hugs, pounded their backs, shook hands, and whatever else they could.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville yelled, making the crowd give Harry, Ron, and Hermione some room.

Neville and Seamus answered all the questions the trio had. They cheered when they found out that they really broke into Gringotts and about the dragon too.

"What were you after?" Seamus asked. Harry swayed a little and started sweating. Neville offered him a seat.

"No," Harry replied and turned to Ron and Hermione, telling them something.

"What are we going to do, then, Harry?" asked Seamus. "What's the plan?"

"Plan? Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione, and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here."

Everyone stopped making noises, and looked confused.

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?" Neville asked.

"We haven't come to stay," said Harry. "There's something important we need to do, -"

"What is it?"

"I – I can't tell you."

Some D.A members muttered, wondering why.

"You can't tell us? It's something to do with fighting You – Know – Who, right?"

"Well, yeah, -"

"Then we'll help you."

The D.A members nodded and showed what they would do to help. They wanted to help more than anything.

"You don't understand. We – we can't tell you. We've got to do it – alone."

"Why?" Neville asked. Everyone quieted to hear Harry's answer.

"Because, Dumbledore's left the three of us a job, and we weren't supposed to tell – I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the three of us."

"We're his army, Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you three have been off on your own - "

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," said Ron.

"I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us. Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proven they're loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you." Neville said.

"Look," Harry started, but the door opened behind him, letting Luna and Dean in.

"We've got your message, Neville! Hello you three," Luna said looking at them, "I thought you must be here!"

Seamus yelled and hugged Dean. Harry muttered something at Neville and he answered, making Luna say "Of course that's what it means, isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but that's not why we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then -"

"You're going to leave us in this mess?" demanded Michael.

"No!" said Ron. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You – Know – Who -"

"Then let us help! We want to be a part of it!" Neville yelled, angrily.

The door opened again, this time, letting Ginny, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Then, not to long after, Cho Chang came in. Everyone started talking, little things to Harry and him answering, until Harry turned to Neville.

"You've got to stop this! What did you call them all back for? This is insane -"

"We're fighting, aren't we? The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though -"

Ron turned to Harry and started muttering quietly to him and Hermione. They talked for a couple minutes as everyone else talked to each other as well. The Weasley twins cracking jokes.

"Okay," said Harry loudly, everyone quieted down, waiting for him to talk. "There is something we need to find. Something – something that'll help us overthrow You – Know – Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?" He looked at the Ravenclaws, who were all near each other.

"Well, there's her lost diadem," said Luna. "I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael, "is _lost_, Luna. That's sort of the point."

They talked about the diadem, Harry asking questions, but the Ravenclaws shook their heads, not knowing where it is. They said they could take him to go see it. Ginny said that Luna will take him, who accepted, Cho looking disappointed. They left, and the room was quiet.

* * *

**Sorry most of it was right from the book...Next chapter coming soon...Hope you liked it...Review if you want to...**


	15. Back to Hogwarts Once Again

**Author Note: Ok...Sorry it took me so long..I had to make sure these chapters worked together...I hope they do. Anyway, Sorry this chapter is short. Couldnt think of alot to put in here, and sorry most of it is from the book.**

**Disclaimer~ own nothing! J.K Rowling does...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Back to Hogwarts once again**

Ginny was at home the next day after the Gringotts break in, helping out with the house. Fred, George, Lee Jordan (who was staying with them after the last _Potterwatch_ broadcast), and Ginny were the only ones awake and downstairs. Muriel was asleep upstairs while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out to Bill's house for an Order meeting since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook weren't there. Ginny was holding her fake Galleon while Lee, Fred, and George were playing exploding snaps.

"Waiting for something?" George asked.

"Neville hasn't messaged me in a couple days," Ginny said. "I'm getting a little worried."

"I bet they are okay," said Fred. Ginny shook her head. In reality, a part of Ginny had a feeling he was right. Neville was in the Room of Requirements with a lot of D.A members and other students, away from the Carrows. But the other part of her couldn't help but think about the negatives. Harry had trusted everyone in the D.A a couple years ago and they were betrayed. What if he trusted the wrong person or someone was caught and let slip about the D.A or given Veriteserum. She didn't want to think about it, but she did. The Carrows were ruthless and could possible kill them, that was her worst fear right now.

They continued to play, Ginny joining them, when her coin burned. "Harry is back at Hogwarts, we are going to fight." Ginny gasped.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked in alarm.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at Hogwarts, and there's going to be a fight!" she said. Fred, George, and Lee looked at each other, smiling.

"We have to go now," said George.

"We have to apparate right into the Hogs Head. Neville just told me," Ginny explained.

"I'll tell Bill," said Fred. He pulled out his wand and sent his patronus. It took about another minute for another patronus to come back. It was Arthur Weasley.

"Go ahead and go," he said, "we'll meet you there."

"Did you tell them to apparate right into the Hog's Head?"

"Yeah, and to follow Aberforth when they get there." Ginny nodded.

They walked out of the barrier and apparated right into the Hogs Head, where they were greeted by Aberforth, who yelled in aggravation.

"Are you all with Neville Longbottom?" Aberforth asked roughly. Ginny nodded. He opened up the passageway. "Just follow that," he said Ginny thanked him as he muttered things about a railway station and too many people to be coming through. Ginny climbed into the tunnel and lead the way as Cho appeared and was getting instructions from Aberforth. Ginny, George, Lee, and Fred climbed out of the opening and letting in Cho who was right behind them. Ginny took a seat and Luna sat on the armrest f it, talking to her. Ginny couldn't really listen to Luna as everyone started talking, little things to Harry and him answering, until Harry turned to Neville.

"You've got to stop this! What did you call them all back for? This is insane -"

"We're fighting, aren't we? The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though -"

Ron turned to Harry and started muttering quietly to him and Hermione. They talked for a couple minutes as everyone else talked to each other as well. Ginny was wondered what they were talking about. It looked as if Ron and Hermione were trying to convince Harry of something. He looked reluctant after the conversation. He turned to them and shouted to the whole room, making Fred and George stop cracking jokes.

"Okay," said Harry loudly, everyone looked at him, waiting for him to talk. "There is something we need to find. Something – something that'll help us overthrow You – Know – Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?" He looked at the Ravenclaws, who were all near each other.

"Well, there's her lost diadem," said Luna from beside Ginny. "I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael, rolling his eyes, "is _lost_, Luna. That's sort of the point."

They talked about the diadem, Harry asking questions, but the Ravenclaws shook their heads, not knowing where it is. As they were talking, Ginny was wondering why they were looking for something that belonged to Ravenclaw when Voldemort was in Slytherin and not to mention, how will it help overthrow him in the end. Ginny came back to reality as Cho offered to take Harry to go see the diadem in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ginny had to make sure that Harry didn't go with Cho. She didn't trust Cho to leave Harry alone if she took him. She didn't like her nor trusted her. Then she got an idea.

"No," she said, rather fiercely, not meaning to, "Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

Too Ginny's delight, Luna agreed and, to make Ginny even happier, Cho sat back down, looking disappointed. Neville led Harry and Luna to the exit of the Room of Requirements. They slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and, for all Ginny knew, left the room. It was quiet for a moment after their departure, and then the room filled with laughter, from Fred and George's jokes, and talking.

**

* * *

**

**Again, sorry for shortness and mostly from the book. Hope you liked it. Review if you want to. They are appreciated!**


	16. The Room Of Requirements Again

**Author Note: Quick update. Not much to say for this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer~ same as usual!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Room of Requirements again**

Neville led Harry and Luna to the exit of the Room of Requirements. They slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and, for all Ginny knew, left the room. It was quiet for a moment after their departure, and then the room filled with laughter, from Fred and George's jokes, and talking. Ginny spotted Avery and Seamus not too far from her and walked over to them.

"How are you Ginny?" Avery asked.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, "are you alright, both of you?"

"We're fine," said Seamus, "minus the injuries."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come back, Ginny said, "but I had no choice. My whole family is in the Order and-"

"It's alright Ginny," interrupted Avery, "we had each other and you did it to save your family and the Order. We know how important the Order is and it's necessary to do whatever it takes to keep the Order information hidden. All of us here understand."

The D.A members all crowded around Ginny, Avery, and Seamus, smiling.

"We beat the Carrows," said Terry. "They can't take us down."

"We may have gotten punished," said Seamus, "but we're alright. We're strong and can take anything."

"We are Dumbledore's Army," Avery said, "and we will not let the Carrows stay here any longer."

"We'll fight for our school back," said Neville.

Everyone around them that were listening shouted in agreement. Ginny smiled. Neville and Ginny sat at a desk with Avery and Seamus to fill Ginny in on what has happened since she left.

"We've had a lot of kids come in to stay with us, as I have told you," said Neville. "The Room of Requirements has been showing us very good results lately. They can't get to us, even though Malfoy has tried."

"He has?" Ginny asked.

"Two or three times," Avery shrugged, "but he can't get in since we are in here."

Ginny nodded.

Neville told her a couple more things while Ron and Hermione were having their own discussion.

"We need to get rid of this thing," Hermione whispered to him, holding Hufflepuff's cup. "We could take care of this while Harry is with Luna."

"Yeah," whispered Ron, "but how do we get rid of it?"

They racked their brains, but it was Ron who got an idea first.

"Basilisk fangs," Ron said. Hermione looked at him confused.

"The Chamber of Secrets have a whole bunch of them from the one Harry killed our second year."

Hermione beamed. "That's right." Ron closed his eyes quickly and asked the Room to give him a broom. It obliged. Hermione stuffed the cup inside her pocket as Ron grabbed the broom and her hand and ran over to Ginny.

"We're going to the bathroom really quickly," he said to her.

"Ok," Ginny said, slightly confused."

He smiled at her and ran out of the Room of Requirements.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked Neville, who shrugged in response. She shrugged it off as well and Neville continue to fill her in on what he was teaching the newer students.

Ron and Hermione made their way down some stairs, dodging teachers and students along the way until they made it to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. They entered it.

"How do you open the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"You have to speak Parseltongue," said Ron. He tried to remember how Harry had spoken to open the locket. He tried mimicking it. The Chamber didn't open.

"Keep trying Ron," Hermione said, encouragingly. Ron hissed again, this time with a result. The Chamber of Secrets opened for them. Ron mounted his broom, Hermione climbing on behind him. They flew down the chamber and landed. They raced to the rock opening Ron made to let Harry and Ginny escape through. He pushed some more rocks out of the way and climbed through, Hermione right behind. They ran and saw it. The carcass of the Basilisk Harry had killed 5 years ago, and many teeth with it. Ron grabbed one as Hermione pulled out the cup. Ron handed her the fang.

"It's time you had some fun," Ron said, smiling. Hermione smiled and took the fang. Ron took the cup from Hermione and held it firmly to the ground as it started to shake. Hermione knelt in front of it and stabbed it quickly. It dented at the touch and they knew the Horcrux was destroyed. Hermione smiled as she picked up the cup and pocketed the cup and fang. She then started picking up other fangs.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Getting more for the other Horcruxes," she said, pocketing a couple more. "We might need them."

Ron pocketed a couple fangs himself as Hermione started filling her arms up with fangs. They then ran back toward the way they came in. They mounted the broom together and flew out of the Chamber. It closed up and they left the bathroom, Hermione cradling the fangs they have collected.

~Meanwhile~

It was a mess in the Room of Requirements. Order members started showing up, as well as some Hogwarts students that have already graduated from Hogwarts, making the room very crowded. Ginny greeted a lot of them. There was Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Susan, Ernie, Lavender Brown (who greeted each other rather reluctantly after last year), Angelia Johnson, and many others. A couple of Order members made their way to the entrance, with Ginny's help, to wait for Harry, which didn't take long. Ginny smiled as Harry and Luna came into view of the room, just glad to know they were safe now. However, because of the crowd, Ginny couldn't hear what Harry said to her father, Lupin, the twins, and Kingsley, but she knew it was something about a fight because almost at once, the room cleared out. Ginny was about to leave when her mother grabbed her.

"You're underage!" she shouted at her. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!" Ginny shouted back. She felt horrible yelling at her mother, but she couldn't go home, not when her whole family was here and the love of her life was…she just couldn't go. She pulled her arm out of her mother's grip. "I'm in Dumbledore's Army -"

"A teenagers' gang!"

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred.

"She's sixteen!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking, bringing her with you -"

Fred and George looked ashamed. Ginny couldn't believe this was happening. Fred and George brought her, knowing what they were doing. They obviously thought she would stay safe with what was going on. Bill looked at her and spoke.

"Mum's right, Ginny," he said, gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home," Ginny said, letting tears build in her eyes. "My whole family is here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and-"

She stopped as she looked at Harry, hopeful. He was her last hope of being able to stay. She knew it was almost a lost cause, knowing he broke up with her to keep her safe and this would be the most dangerous thing to do at the moment. She couldn't leave and not to mention, she wanted to get revenge on the Carrows. She wanted to help fight the death eaters, not caring how old she was. She could take them, and get help if she needed it. However, to her disappointment, Harry shook his head. She turned away bitterly, but feeling bad about it the second she did it. She knew they just wanted her to be safe, but she wanted to know they were all safe. She looked at the tunnel.

"Fine," she said. "I'll say goodbye now, then, and-" she couldn't remember what she was going to say because at that moment, the tunnel opened and out of it stumbled…

* * *

**Yay cliffhangers, well not much of one...lol...Next chapter up now...reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Preparing To Fight

**Author Note: Again, not much to say. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer~ still the same!**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Preparing to fight**

"Fine," she said. "I'll say goodbye now, then, and-" she couldn't remember what she was going to say because at that moment, the tunnel opened and out of it stumbled Percy. He picked himself up and looked around.

"Am I too late?" he asked. "Has it started? I only just found out, so I – I-"

He went silent. He was looking and Ginny realized he hadn't expected to run into his family. Ginny wanted to hit him. Everyone was silent as Ginny refrained herself, until Fleur spoke.

"So – 'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Lupin blinked at her for a moment, and then he answered loudly. "I – Oh yes – He's fine! Yes, Tonks is with him – at her mother's-"

Ginny noticed all the Weasleys, along with her and Percy, were all looking at each other, frozen, waiting for something to happen.

"Here, I've got a picture!" Lupin shouted, pulling out the picture and showing it to Harry and Fleur.

"I was a fool!" Percy shouted. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a-a-"

"Ministry – loving, family – disowning, power – hungry moron," said Fred. Percy swallowed.

"Yes, I was."

"Well you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding out his hand to Percy. Mrs. Weasley ran up to Percy, pushing Fred, and hugged him. He patted her back.

"I'm sorry dad," he said, looking at Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley ran up to his son, hugging him too.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" George asked.

"It's been coming on for a while," Percy answered. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well," said George, imitating Percy's most pompous manner, "we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these. Now," he continued normally, "let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

"So, you're my sister-in-law now?" Percy said to Fleur, shaking her hand.

They began to run out, Ginny tried to get out with them.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, making Ginny stop in her tracks.

"Molly, how about this," said Lupin. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"

"I-" Ginny began to protest.

"That's a good idea," said Mr. Weasley firmly. "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"

Ginny looked angry. She was about to protest until she saw her father's fierce gaze, and nodded in reluctance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Lupin headed off the stairs as well.

"Where's Ron? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"They must have gone up to the Great Hall already," Mr. Weasley said over his shoulder.

"I didn't see them pass me," Harry said, and then Ginny remembered.

"They said something about a bathroom not long after you left," Ginny said.

"A bathroom?" he asked. He went to the open door and left for a moment, then came back.

"You're sure they said bath-"

Ginny didn't know what he said after that because he stopped short and looked as if in pain.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

He was silent for a moment, and then he nodded. "I have to go," he said. "I'll find them soon." With that, he left, leaving Ginny in the Room of Requirements, wishing to have said some sort of luck to him.

**~Neville~**

Neville left the room along with everyone else in the Room after Harry came back, declaring a fight. He led everyone to the Great Hall, where most of the teachers were already, along with all the other students. Everyone sat at their usual house tables. Neville listened as Lupin, McGonagall gave instructions and answered questions. McGonagall was telling everyone what was going on when a voice cut across her.

"I know that you are prepared to fight." Some students screamed and looked terrified. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." There was silence after the voice spoke. Neville looked at Harry and noticed, so was everyone else. Then there was a scream from behind them all.

"But he's there!" someone screamed. Neville spun around to see Pansy standing on the Slytherin table, pointing toward Harry. "Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Neville stood up, along with many other Gryffindors, toward Pansy. He pulled out his wand, as everyone else did. Hufflepuff students stood not too long after, and then the Ravenclaws stood up, looking toward the Slytherin table, pulling out their wands.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said McGonagall. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of you House could follow. "

The Slytherins got up from their table and were leaving the hall as Neville lowered his wand. The tables emptied after that, sometimes McGonagall having to tell underage students to leave. Then Kingsley got addressed everyone. He listened as he gave everyone else instructions. He went up to get divided to fight. He was sent to the grounds with others; Ernie, who showed up while Harry and Luna were away, Terry, Michael, Anthony, and Parvati. They helped the teachers get the younger students out of the school and prepared for battle. Professor Sprout found him, being followed by a couple of other students.

"Mr. Longbottom," she said, "would you like to help me? I'm getting some Mandrakes and I thought you would be the best for the job." He nodded and followed her carefully out of the school and to the greenhouses.

"Some of them are fully matured," she said. She handed each of them the large pots with the plants in them and gave them all earmuffs. They all put the earmuffs on and picked up their plants as she grabbed a couple plants herself and put on her earmuffs. They followed her back into the castle. They ran past Harry and Neville quickly explained what they were doing. They continued to run. They stopped at one of the wall, waiting to throw the Mandrakes.

~Ginny~

Ginny was waiting in the Room of Requirements. She was being quiet to see if she can hear anything going on. Suddenly, she heard a loud, high, and cold voice. She looked around trying to find out where it came from, but couldn't. She realized it must be coming from Voldemort.

"I know that you are prepared to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." There was a pause, and Ginny held her breath, knowing there was more. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

It went silent again and Ginny was scared. She trusted that the teachers, D.A, Order, and some others wouldn't turn Harry over to him, but she didn't trust the Slytherins. She knew that one, if not some, are trying to capture him or get others to catch him to save themselves. She hoped that no one would let Harry get turned over to Voldemort.

As Ginny started thinking about what could be happening in the Great Hall, the door opened. Ginny jumped to her feet, pulling out her wand, in case she had to defend herself. She relaxed when she saw McGonagall, but stiffened when she saw her with Filch, the Slytherin students, and underage Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors.

"Where is the exit, Miss Weasley?" She asked her. She led her to the exit. They opened the door and everyone filed through it. McGonagall closed the door after all the students.

"Professor," Ginny started, hoping to get answers while someone could give them to her, "what's going on?"

"We had to evacuate the younger students. Why haven't you left already?"

"My parents are keeping me here to keep me safe," Ginny answered, hoping McGonagall won't force her to leave.

"If that is what your parents want," McGonagall said, "then it is for the best."

Ginny nodded, knowing McGonagall said that because she knew how much Ginny wanted to help. McGonagall left, leaving Ginny alone once again. Ginny began thinking about what could be happening now, knowing midnight was approaching rapidly, when the passage way to the Hogs Head opened again, revealing Tonks.

Ginny smiled and walked over to her.

"Ginny," Tonks said, "what's going on? Why are you here?"

"My parents left me here to keep me safe," Ginny explained, "and I don't know. I just know that You-Know-Who wants Harry before midnight or he will attack."

"You don't know where Remus is?" she asked, looking sad.

Ginny patted her arm. "I'm sorry," she said. "I bet he's alright. This is Remus Lupin we're talking about."

Tonks laughed, smiling at Ginny.

"What about Teddy? I thought you were taking care of him?" Ginny asked. Tonks explained where Teddy was when the Hogs Head passage way door opened again, revealing Aberforth, and then an older woman Ginny knew, but couldn't remember who it was.

"Hundreds of kids going through my pub," Aberforth muttered. Before Ginny could say anything, Aberforth left the room. The older woman looked at Ginny.

"Do you know where my grandson is?" she asked. "I'm Augusta Longbottom."

Then Ginny remembered the older woman as Neville's grandmother.

"I'm very proud of my grandson," she said. Before Ginny could answer her question, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room.

"Ah, Potter," Neville's grandmother said. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" Ginny and Tonks said together.

" 'S far as we know," Harry said. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

"I was the last to come through," said Neville's grandmother. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting," Harry said.

"Naturally," she said proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him."

She ran passed the trio and out of the room. Tonks explained where Teddy was and ran off when Harry told her where Lupin was. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny," he started, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."

Ginny was delighted. She was glad to leave the room and help everyone.

"And then you can come back in!" Harry shouted to her, but she wasn't really paying attention. She followed Tonks until she caught up with her.

They spotted Death Eaters out of a window and pulled out their wands. They each took a spot without a window pane and started shooting spells toward the Death Eaters. Ginny hit a fighter as Aberforth ran by.

"Good girl!" he yelled to her. Ginny realized Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks asked Aberforth.

"He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks," Ginny said to her, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-"

Tonks ran off behind Aberforth as Ginny looked at the others.

"They'll be alright," Harry said to her. "Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe-come on!"

They ran off as Ginny stayed where she was for a couple moments, and then ran to join the rest of the battle.

* * *

**Next chapter up now. Hope you enjoyed it. Review's are appreciated as usual, but only if you want to.**


	18. The Fight Continues

**Author Note: Last Chapter update for today. Sorry. This story is almost done. I'm thinking of ending it in the next two chapters. I'm going to continue with my other Harry Potter story ASAP. I've been taking a break because I wanted to finish this one. This Chapter was hard to write. I cried. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Fight Continues**

Ginny ran to the grounds where some students and Order members were fighting Death Eaters. She looked around and saw Tonks dueling Bellatrix while Remus fought Dolohov. She was about to run to help them when a masked Death Eater blocked her path. She sent as many spells as she could toward him. Neville found her and helped her fight him off. They stunned him, and turned off to help others. Neville ran off while Ginny looked to see if Tonks or Remus needed help. To her dismay, Dolohov had fought Remus to his knees and Ginny could tell that Tonks was having a rough time with Bellatrix. Ginny found she couldn't move her feet, however, when she heard Dolohov shout "Crucio" and heard Remus grunt in pain, fighting hard not to scream. Ginny sent a stunning spell at him, but it missed him, but made him lift the curse to avoid the spell. As Ginny was about to send another curse toward him, Dolohov pointed his wand, not at Ginny, but at Remus and shouted the spell. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit him in the chest, his eyes taking its last look at Tonks. Ginny stood there stunned as Tonks screamed as Dolohov ran away. Tonks left her fight with her aunt and ran to Remus's dead body.

"No-no-NO!" She screamed, tears streaking down her cheeks. "You can't leave me!" She screamed. "You can't leave Teddy! Please! NO!"

She cried and screamed as Bellatrix walked behind her, wand raised to Tonks's back. Ginny tried to scream a warning, but it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix said. The green light hit Tonks in the back and she fell across Remus's chest, tear streaks still on her face. Ginny stood there, stunned. She couldn't believe she just witnessed this. Bellatrix ran off the same way as Dolohov, laughing as well that this was the second relative she has killed. Tears built up in Ginny's eyes as Neville ran off with Professor Sprout again to get another plant that could help them. Ginny stunned a couple of Death Eaters as she ran back into the castle, hoping to find someone to tell them what had happened. Ginny fought her way through a couple of Death Eaters, with the help of D.A members. She found her dad soon and helped fight two Death Eaters.

"Why aren't you in the Room of Requirements?" Her father asked sternly. Ginny stunned one of the Death Eaters.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione needed to do something in there and asked me to leave," she answered. "They haven't found me to put me back in."

Mr. Weasley stunned the other Death Eater and turned to his daughter, but before he said anything, he noticed her red eyes.

"You need to go back there," he said, "It's to keep you safe."

"I can't stay in there now," she said. "Not after what I have seen."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I tried to stop it," she said, slightly hysterical, "I tried, but I only made it worse. He killed him and I stood there, it's all my fault." Mr. Weasley grabbed Ginny's arms and pulled her into the Great Hall, out of the fight.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remus, dad," she said. "He's dead, and Tonks broke her fight to cry over him and she was killed too. Bellatrix killed her, it's all my fault. I could have warned her, I could have stunned Bellatrix, I could hav-"

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley shouted to make her be quiet. Ginny's tears spilled out of her eyes. She knew it was her fault they were both dead. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. Dolohov and Bellatrix would have killed you too if you tried to save them, and then they would have been killed because that's what they wanted to do. They won't rest until they kill who they want. I know it's hard," he said gently, "but you have to be strong right now. We have to fight and then we can take care of their bodies."

Mr. Weasley pulled Ginny into a tight hug and Ginny cried into his chest. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she wish she could have done something to help them. Poor Teddy and Andromeda, they had already lost Ted, and know Tonks and Remus. Who else was going to die? Ginny thought about that for a moment, but she didn't want to think about that know.

Ginny calmed down, and Mr. Weasley let go of his daughter. They looked around and saw Percy fighting some Death Eaters, looking sad and angry. Ginny ran to her brother's side and helped him fight as Mr. Weasley started dueling Dolohov himself. Ginny watched closely, vowing to never see someone die again. Together, she and Percy stunned the Death Eaters they were fighting. Percy looked at one of them with the utmost loathing and pointed his wand at him.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered. Ginny looked at him, shocked.

"Why?" She asked, hoping to calm him down.

"He killed my brother, he killed him Ginny!" He shouted. Ginny's eyes filled with tears again, hoping she heard him wrong.

"Who-who did h-he k-kill?" she asked, shakily.

"He killed Fred," he said, tears falling onto his face as well. Ginny tears spilled over as she looked at the stunned Death Eater. Suddenly, there was a bang, and part of the wall near them exploded. Percy grabbed Ginny and moved them out of harm's way just in time. The rubble fell on the Death Eaters, coving them completely. Percy buried his face into Ginny's shoulder and cried there for a moment.

"He forgave me," he croaked, "after all I did to you, him, and everyone else." He cried there for another moment until Death Eaters started swarming in again. Ginny stood up, making Percy stop and look. She stunned as many Death Eaters as she could and fought the rest of them as Percy joined her. She wanted to tell Percy that Fred didn't blame him for anything, but comforting words would have to wait. They continued to fight until the fighting stopped suddenly, as Voldemort spoke once again.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." There was a ringing silence afterwards and then all the Death Eaters, most carrying injured or dead comrades, left the castle. Percy and Ginny looked around and saw many bodies laying everywhere. They separated and began to carry them into the Great Hall. Ginny helped carry the injured as adults and older students carried dead. She saw Kingsley and Bill carry in Remus's body as Oliver Wood and Neville carried in Tonks. Percy came down with George later with Fred's body which hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. Mrs. Weasley, not caring why Ginny wasn't in the Room of Requirements pulled her into a hug. They knelt beside Fred's, Remus's, and Tonks's bodies as the injured were getting healed and the other survivors gave their respects to the families and friends who suffered losses. Ginny knelt there for a little while until she saw Hermione and Ron come into the Hall. Ginny went up to Hermione and hugged her as Ron went over to Bill, Fleur, and Percy. Ginny told her about Remus and Tonks as they went over to Fred. She looked at Remus and Tonks and Fred and began to cry. They hugged each other for comfort. Then Ginny realized something.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Hermione looked around.

"He must be looking at some memories."

Ginny didn't know what she meant, but she didn't ask, because Hermione was overwhelmed with renewed sobs as she looked at all the dead bodies. Ginny got up soon after that. She had to take a minute to relax. She couldn't stay in there and see her brother's body. She couldn't sit there while her mother cried and have nothing comforting to say to her. She didn't know what to do right now. She walked around until she saw Neville, Oliver, Terry, Luna, and Seamus walking around the grounds together, wands alight. She knew they were looking for survivors, injured, or more dead people to bring inside. Ginny joined them.

"Do you need help?" she asked her voice slightly groggy. She cleared her throat, hoping to stop that. Neville looked uncertain.

"Why not be with your family-"

"I can't sit in there right now," she whispered, "it's too hard."

Neville nodded and they continued their search.

"I'm a coward," she whispered.

"It's understandable on why you can't sit in there," Luna said, "you saw two people who were very close to you die and lost one of you brothers. It's completely normal."

Ginny nodded, feeling slightly better. It couldn't be helped. Right now, everyone needed help to be found if they needed it.

"Where are Avery, Michael, and Anthony?" She asked the group.

"Avery's getting healed, a chuck of one of her legs got taken out because of them Death Eaters blowing up the walls," Seamus answered.

"Anthony died," Terry said, "Michael just found out and is-" Ginny looked at him, he hid his face, but Ginny could still see a trickle of tears stream down his face. "He was attacked by Greyback and he didn't make it from his injuries." Ginny wiped her tears away and the group continued to search.

The group moved silently through the grounds for what felt like hours after that, some of them silently crying for their fallen comrades. Terry and Seamus were the first to carry people back, and then Luna helped a girl limp to the Hall to get healed. Ginny walked back into the Great Hall a couple times to talk to people, only to return outside because of it being too hard once again.

* * *

***Cries* sorry. It was hard to kill Remus and Tonks off. Review if you want. Hope you enjoyed it. Hoping to update soon!**


	19. Realization

**Author Note: ****Hellow Readers and I know that there is no excuse for me to not have posted this ages ago. I'm sorry for the horribly long wait. This chapter is up now. There are only two, including this one. I seriously want to apologize for my horrible-ness in not posting this sooner, but I just forgot about it. I hope you enjoy it and you can spam me as much as you want with hate because of the wait, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Realization**

Ginny, Oliver, and Neville continued to search for people. They held their wands up as they searched. They didn't come across others, until they saw the frail, small body of Colin. Ginny stood there shocked. Colin had come back to Hogwarts after Luna and Harry left the Room of Requirements. He was excited to help out the fighting. He found a way to escape the group of younger students to help fight without McGonagall finding out before they reached the door to the Hog's Head. Oliver and Neville picked up the body and began carrying back into the castle as Ginny stood there. Tears built up again as she continued to look for others, when she saw a body move a couple feet in front of her. As she got closer to the person, realizing it was a girl she didn't know. The girl wanted her mom, as Ginny crouched over the girl.

"It's all right, it's okay," she said, trying to comfort her. The girl was injured pretty badly, with cuts that were bleeding profusely. "We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go _home_," whispered the girl, looking at Ginny with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

Tears spilled out of her eyes. "I know," Ginny said her voice breaking. "It's going to be all right."

The girl opened her mouth to say more, but Ginny knelt down and took one of the girl's hands. She closed her mouth and didn't say anymore. Ginny looked around, feeling someone nearby, but she didn't see anyone. She turned back to the girl and tears streamed down her cheek again. They sat there for a couple more minutes until she saw Seamus and Oliver walking around.

"I found someone," she shouted to them. They ran over to her.

Oliver and Seamus picked the girl up and carried her quickly to the Great Hall, Ginny still holding onto her hand. They got her to Madam Pomfrey and left her to get healed. Ginny saw Seamus walk toward Avery, who was sitting on the edge of the platform, one of her legs bandaged up.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked when she got near her.

"Yeah," Avery replied, "hurts a bit, but that's what happens when this happens."

Avery looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry about your brother and your friends," she said.

Ginny nodded, quickly wiping away tears that began to build up again.

Avery stood up and hugged her friend. Ginny looked worried.

"I' m all right," Avery said, "Madam Pomfrey said it will be okay if I get up and continue to fight."

Before Ginny could ask if that was a good idea, Ron and Hermione ran up to Ginny, looking scared.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked Ginny, before she could say anything.

"I thought he was with you," Ginny said, getting scared herself. _Could he have possibly left to give himself to Voldemort?_ They stared at each other for a second, realizing they haven't seen him since the last message from Voldemort. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ran through the Hall frantically, looking for Harry. They ran out of the Hall, realizing he wasn't there, and searched the Common Room and Dumbledore's office, hoping he was there. They looked out on the grounds through windows as they ran, hoping to see if he was walking around or even stop him if they saw him going toward the forest. They were about to check the grounds from outside, when they saw a large group coming out of the Forbidden Forest. They ran into the Hall.

"The Death Eaters are coming!" Ron shouted to everyone. All the survivors followed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out of the front doors, waiting for the Death Eaters. Everyone pulled out their wands, ready to fight, until they heard a heart wrenching scream.

"NO!" screamed McGonagall.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked at the Death Eaters, wondering what she screamed about until they realized themselves.

"No!" Ron screamed.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny couldn't stop herself; before she knew what she was doing she was screaming his name, "Harry! HARRY!" Tears built up in her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night. The boy she loved, the boy that gave everyone around her and herself hope to keep fight, was dead. For a long time, she tried to force herself to wake from the nightmare she was in. she wanted to be pinched to see if it didn't hurt and to realize it was only a nightmare. She realized it wasn't a dream, but reality. Her tears spilled out of her eyes. She felt a pat on her shoulder and looked to see Luna, eyes red, Neville standing beside her, eyes determined. She looked around to Ron, who was crying and was holding Hermione, whose face was concealed in his chest, her shoulders shaking. Everyone around them shouted and screamed abuse to the Death Eaters, saying how brave Harry was and they should burn in hell for killing him. It continued, until…

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled, waving his wand. A bright light flashed and a loud bang and they were silenced. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs," said Voldemort. Hagrid set Harry down. Ginny had an urge to run up and see if Harry really was dead, but found that she couldn't move, either from shock or Voldemort's spell, she didn't know, but she stayed where she was, waiting with baited breath for what was going to happen. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Ginny opened her mouth to shout a retort, but Ron beat her to it. "He beat you!" he shouted. Hermione looked up, looking worried. Everyone else shouted in response. Hermione said something to Ron that Ginny missed. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing's going to happen," he said to her. A second light flashed, and another bang followed, silencing them once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort said with relish, "killed while trying to save himself-"

He broke off because Neville broke the charm and ran as fast as he cold toward the Death Eaters.

"Neville!" Ginny and Luna shouted at the same time. They tried to run after him, but were stopped when Voldemort waved his wand again, a flash of light, and a loud bang. They heard someone fall. They looked and realized Neville was on the ground, his wand in Voldemort's hand. He threw the wand aside and said something no one could hear on their side, until they heard Bellatrix laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!" she said. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

They saw Voldemort speak again, but too softly for them to hear. They all waited, hoping no harm will come to Neville.

"So what if I am?" Neville shouted. Voldemort continued to speak, until Neville retaliated.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," he shouted, "Dumbledore's Army!" He said, turning toward the defenders. They cheered in response. Ginny and Luna, however, watched anxiously. They saw Voldemort speak again, not hearing any of it, and then waved his wand again. A window shattered above them. Nobody was hit by the glass, Ginny was relieved to know. They watched the bundle fly toward Voldemort, until they realized what it was: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," Voldemort said to everyone. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew still and forced the hat on his head. Ginny and Luna began to run toward them, not even wondering how they were able to. Others began to follow. However, before they got too far, the Death Eaters raised their wands and kept them at bay. They stopped and watched at what happened next.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort said. He flicked his wand again and screams filled the silence as the sorting hat burst into flames.

The defenders began running toward them again, but so did the Death Eaters, war crying as they ran.

The defenders stopped running and prepared for the battle about to ensue. Ginny and Luna watched both the Death Eaters and Neville as the Death Eaters, Giants, and Centaurs approached. Ginny wondered if the centaurs were on their side, but didn't think she would get an answer. The Death Eaters had almost reached them when they saw Neville break free of the curse on him, pull off the hat, pulled a sword out of it, and made a huge swipe toward Voldemort. Ginny wondered if she hit him, but was disappointed when she looked and saw the head of his snake spin off its body, into the air as the body thudded to the ground. The centaurs reached the Death Eaters as everyone began to fight and made them scatter from everyone. Everyone ran to the castle to get away from the giants fighting outside. Ginny noticed a couple Death Eaters fall to spells coming from it seemed nowhere. But before Ginny could see where the spells were coming from, her dad grabbed her and led her inside the castle. Neville ran in soon after, Luna giving him a quick hug of relief, and prepared to fight. In fact, everyone was preparing to fight and defend Hogwarts and hope to end the war.

* * *

**Sorry for the really closeness to the book, but the next chapter is too, except the ending. Well I hope you like it. Comment if you want, they are welcome. Love you all and thanks for being so good with reading and again, sorry for the lateness. Love, Hp-Music-Fan-25.**


	20. The End

**Author Note:**** well, this is it. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Don't worry, my other HP story is what I want to tackle and finish next (not sure how that will go) and then I have a couple other stories I am currently writing. I hope to get them up soon, so keep a look out. I promise to never make this mistake again. Anyway, Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

**The Ending**

Everyone shot spells at the Death Eaters, hoping to take some of them out. Ginny spotted Bellatrix killing a couple others near her, and Ginny ran to her in response, as well as Hermione and Luna. They glanced at each other and nodded, knowing they would fight her to stop her at all costs. They ran in front of her, stopping her sending more spells at anyone else. Without uttering any words to each other or Bellatrix, they began to duel her. Even though it was three on one, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna couldn't overpower Bellatrix. They used every spell they could, hearing screams and shouts around them, but not stopping to look. Ginny tried stunning her and disarming her or even hoping to catch her off guard to get an upper advantage somehow. They continued to fight, until Bellatrix shot a killing curse Ginny's way, she moved just slightly and avoided death by an inch. They all stopped for a split second, until they heard someone yell behind them all.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" the person yelled. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna looked to see Mrs. Weasley running toward them, pushing everyone out of her way to reach the three girls and Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed when she saw her running toward her. Ginny was about to send a spell toward Bellatrix when her mother spoke again. "OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted to them. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna backed themselves against the wall, as Mrs. Weasley began dueling Bellatrix. A few students ran to her aid, but her saying "NO! Get back! _Get back! _ She is mine!" They all backed themselves against the wall and watched the only two fights still ensuing, Bellatrix dueling Molly, and Voldemort dueling McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix said, taunting her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" Molly screamed at her. Bellatrix laughed, and everything seemed to stop. Molly's spell hit Bellatrix in the chest. Her face froze, her eyes bulging. She toppled over, and Ginny knew she was dead. The people against the wall cheered as Voldemort screamed about one of his loyal Death Eaters were dead. He sent McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley flying through the air, flailing, and pointed his wand at Molly.

"Protego!" They heard someone yell. They looked for the source, but yelled and cheered in happiness and shock from everyone.

"Harry! HE'S ALIVE!" were yelled from many people along the wall, but stopped almost immediately as they watched Harry and Voldemort begin to circling each other. Ginny wanted to run over to Harry, but stopped when he said.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," he said. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort responded. "Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to us as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," Harry said. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

Ginny and the others watched anxiously as they continued to circle each other. She wondered what a Horcrux was but found it best to wait to ask. Questions can wait for a better time. They talked, anxiously waiting for the thing that was soon to happen. The Death Eaters watched, waiting to step in if anything went wrong, and the Hogwarts defenders were ready to do the same. The talking and circling continued for a couple moments. Harry talked about sacrificing himself for the defenders, and t made sense why the silencing charms didn't work. They talked about how Dumbledore died, saying Snape didn't defeat him, and how Voldemort took his wand from him. Harry then talked about over-powering Draco and how Draco was the owner of a wand. Ginny was confused, but Ron and Hermione kept glancing at each other with understanding. Ginny was watching Harry the whole time. She was ready to defend Hogwarts and him if Death Eaters were going to jump in. Neville and Luna looked at her and knew that they were ready to go. Seamus, Avery, Parvati, Padma, Terry, and Anthony all glanced at the D.A leader too. She nodded and they knew the gesture; fight when it comes to them. They all had wands out but didn't move except that. The conversation continued more and everyone could all feel the moment coming, it was seconds away. Harry stopped for a moment.

"I am the true owner of the Elder Wand," he said. There was a red-gold burst in the enchanted ceiling above and everyone smiled, though they didn't know what was going on. The light illuminated both their faces. Suddenly, both their voices shouted spells.

_Avada Kadavra._

_Expelliarmus._

The spells collided, and a gold flash of light showed the point. There was a loud bang, and then the wand Voldemort was, seconds before, pointing at Harry, was soaring through the air. Ginny glanced at Voldemort, as he went sprawled eagle and fell to the floor, dead. Ginny looked back at Harry as he caught the wand. There was a second of silence then everyone cheered. Ron and Hermione grabbed onto Harry as Ginny was next, Neville and Luna right behind her. There were loud noises and the only thing Ginny was thinking, was that the war was over, and Harry was alive. The sun rose over Hogwarts and Harry was shifted away, as everyone wanted to see him. The Boy Who Lived, who had saved everyone, killed Voldemort, and ended the war. Ginny met with some D.A members and had hugged in a group, losing a few of their own. They mourned for them. Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged Ginny and sat together at a table alone as Ginny rested her head on her shoulder. Ron and Hermione were somewhere, probably with Harry. Ginny wanted to find him, but she was soon with her other brothers. Bill and Charlie complimented on her skills. Avery, Seamus, Neville, and Luna came over too and were telling them about how they were fighting together. They listened and were proud of her, although it was reckless. Ginny left the Great Hall with her four friends and made their way to the Room of Requirements. They opened it and found themselves in their practice room. (I'm having the Room restored itself after the fire destroyed it). Parvati, Padma, Terry, Anthony, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Avery, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Lee Jordan, Cho, and a couple new and old DA members were there too.

"Seems only yesterday, we were in here thinking of ways to defy the Carrows," Avery said, smiling. "As I hear, they were captured and are spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban."

"Seems only last week, Harry was teaching us Patronus Charms in this room," said Seamus.

Avery and Seamus held hands as Dean put an arm around Parvati. Terry smiled at Padma. Neville and Luna were hugging. It seemed surreal that so many of them survived the night. Neville raised his wand in the air, everyone followed.

"Dumbledore's Army, now and forever," he said. Everyone spoke after him in unison. Ginny smiled. No speech could surpass that.

The DA were sitting in the Great Hall as Kingsley read off the names of the deceased. Mrs. Weasley allowed her to sit with them, while the family was with the Order. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat near beside her. Kingsley finished as McGonagall came up to the podium.

"Now to commemorate the brave men and women in the Order of the Phenoix," she spoke. She named everyone. Deceased and living. She said Sirius Black, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Lee, Fred, George, Kingsley, Herself, Dumbledore, Snape, the whole teacher staff (which Ginny didn't know) and many more. Everyone clapped, some cheered. Charlie and Bill were the next to stand up and go to the podium.

"Now we would like to present those in the Hogwarts group, known as Dumbledore's Army," Bill said.

"Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Avery Diggory, Parvati and Padma Patil, Ernie McMillian, Hannah Abbott," said Charlie.

"Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Susan Bones, Wayne Hopkins, Lavender Brown, and all those involved in Dumbledore's Army its first year. "

Everyone clapped, the DA cheering and clapping each other on the back. Everyone was smiling at one another. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sent up to the podium to receive valor awards from Kingsley. The medals hung around their necks as McGonagall came around with other medals for the DA.

"As the new Minister of Magic," Kingsley stated, going up to the podium once more. "I am now making the Order of the Phoenix a Ministry approved department. They will be funded by the Ministry and protected by them, but the Ministry will not interfere in on their doings. I also wish to ask newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall if she would permit me to make a club at Hogwarts called Dumbledore's Army, to help better skills in young wizards and witches at Hogwarts and help teach new spells, and understand them. The club will be ran by students and the teachers involvement will be minimum."

McGonagall walked up to the podium, accepting the proposal and it will be official next year.

"Furthermore," Kingsley went on, "I would like to set up a memorial for those who have risked their lives for this war against Voldemort. All those that have been killed since the first Order was created names will be displayed on the memorial. There will also be two more for the names of those in the Order, first and second, and one of the students names in Dumbledore's Army, first and second." Everyone clapped at the idea and it was easily seconded. The assembly ended and everyone enjoyed a feast afterwards. Ginny smiled as the enjoyed herself smiling at the DA. Harry came over and kissed her.

"So does this mean were back together and you didn't meet a veela while you were away?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled.

"I love you Ginny Weasley," he said. She smiled.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Ginny said. Ginny glanced over and saw Ron and Hermione kiss quickly and enjoy a talk with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Harry kissed her again. Ginny knew this wasn't the end, but a new beginning to a whole world of adventure.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you, all my faithful readers, I hope you liked it. I hope to revise this one day and make it better. That's my goal right now. Thank you so much for reading this story. I love you all, and thanks for comments. Stay awesome. Love you again.**

**Hp-Music-Fan-25**


End file.
